Dinner, AS Training and Dive Trip in Okinawa
by MichaelCross
Summary: What happened after Team Hawk went to Sousuke and Kaname's graduation? Rated for innuendo and language.


Dinner, AS Training and Dive Trip in Okinawa

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Thunderbirds or Full Metal Panic! Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: This takes place right after Sousuke and Kaname's graduation from Jindai High. A mention of one of my earlier stories is included, even though it has nothing to do with the SH Story-verse. Along with flashbacks. Enjoy.

As the decommissioned team starts leaving the grounds of Jindai High, Ron Stoppable catches sight of Leo Altobelli looking around. "You okay, Leo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. I'm just thinking about sticking around here for a while. I find myself fascinated by this place. I haven't been here since my grunt days in the Marine Corps."

"Well, don't forget about us, Leo." Bonnie Rockwaller smiles her barracuda smile as she adds, "Because we're not done with you just yet."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ms Rockwaller." Looking over the group, he notices wicked smiles on their faces. "Okay. I'm curious. Why are you smiling?"

"We heard from Norman, Leo." Ron hands Altobelli a slip of paper, adding, "His address is right on the paper there. Of course, you'll have to take a hopper flight to get to him." Upon opening the paper, Altobelli can feel his eyes bulging. "I know. It's a trip to be certain, sir."

"You mean he's been over here all this time? Why wait until now, though?"

"It was his way of doing it, Norman." Jessica Mach shrugs, adding, "I may not have been with the team for very long, but I can understand that he'd want you nearby if you had wanted to see him again." Lily Mach nods in agreement with her daughter.

"Of course I do. But, first, I'll do Tokyo."

"For how long, Mr Altobelli?" Kim Stoppable smirks softly, as if she knows the answer already.

"I think about a week here should be good enough before I go see Norman. How about you guys?"

Grinning, Hirotaka Rockwaller replies, "Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward has invited us to her England Estate for dinner, courtesy of Ron here." Felix and Tara Renton nod, in eager anticipation of Ron's culinary talents. "We'll go see Norman-san after we go to Merida Island."

"Well, I wish I could join you guys for dinner. Maybe some other time. Preferably when Ron opens his own restaurant."

"You got it, Leo." Altobelli nods in reply as he looks over at Felix. Standing erect, his cane in hand to help support him. The rosewood cane that Ron once used after his injury.

"I still can't believe my eyes, my boy. You've made incredible progress since your surgery."

"Yeah, I have." Felix grins while Tara giggles musically. "I'll be fully-satisfied with myself once I get rid of this limp. Then, I can walk with my head held high. Even more, Simone and Norman's going to want to ride on my back like I'm a pony." Sighing, he sardonically adds, "I can hardly wait for the torture to begin."

"Oh, hush you! You know you're excited about being able to do pony rides for Norman and Simone until they get to be seven years old respectively." Tara smiles warmly at Felix as she caresses his arm. "Thinking of, I do need to 'punish' you for making me blush, sweetie."

"Okay. Kim, Ron, could you give Sousuke and Kaname our regards?"

"Sure. No big, Felix. Enjoy your punishment."

"Somehow, I think Tara's going to enjoy it even more, Kim. Something I've been dying to try for a while now. And, well, since I can walk now, it just might be feasible."

"Okay, but remember. We're going diving in Okinawa next week before we go diving in Hawaii. So don't get too carried away with the experimentation."

"You got it, Bonnie. Come on, Felix."

"Coming, Tara." As the couple walks off arm in arm, their friends lightly snicker. Altobelli can only shake his head in amusement as he looks over at the tanned and brazen brunette.

"He doesn't know what he's in for, does he?"

Intensifying her barracuda smile, Bonnie replies, "No chance in Hell, Leo. No chance in Hell." With that, Altobelli bids them farewell and heads for the school's entrance gate. Once he's gone, Bonnie then asks, "Well, when do we go to England, Ron?"

"We head out tomorrow. Give Felix and Tara the night together before we take them to England. How about you, Stuart? You want in on this?"

"Sure. Captain Testarossa put me on shore leave anyway since the TDD-1's in dry dock for maintenance. So, I might as well hang out with my special lady." Grinning when he sees Jessica's blush, he gives her a quick peck. To his surprise, she leans up and whispers into his ear.

"Stuart, if you're not careful, you may find yourself getting very, very lucky tonight." That's enough to get a blush out of the bridge officer's face while she giggles softly. "Turnabout's fair play, I believe."

"You believe right, Jessica." A deeply amused Lily can only sigh and giggle as her daughter and her daughter's beau exchange innuendo back and forth.

'Jesse, if only you were still here, my love.'

The next day, a flushed Tara and a steadily-walking Felix walk up to the others at Narita Airport and wait to board their plane. "I just can't believe Mr Nakasumi's giving us a ride to England."

"Believe it, Jessica. Mr Nakasumi's our biggest favor from the old days. He paid off with the ride before and we were even. But, he's insistent on this."

"Even though we've been decommissioned, K?"

"Even with that, B." Shrugging, Kim adds, "Besides, it helps us keep in touch with the people Ron and I helped in the past. Even though some of them don't even remember him at times or at all. That's so ferociously unfair."

"Hmm, sounds to me like the ones that don't remember him are the losers in all this. Or, is it because he stayed in the background in the past?"

"Background, Bon-Bon. I just went along to be sure Kim was kept safe."

"And you went above and beyond the call of duty, Stoppable-san. Yori-chan would be so proud of you." In curiosity, Stuart kinks his head and turns to Jessica. Seeing her shrug, he turns to Hirotaka.

"Who's Yori? I heard Kim talking with Mr Chidori yesterday before Lt and Mrs Sagara left on their honeymoon."

"She was my cousin, Argyle-san. She was also one of the students at Yamanouchi when Stoppable-san was there. She saw his potential greatness within him and encouraged him. When she died, it was a terrible time."

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Hirotaka. It must have been painful for you."

"Hai, it was. Don't worry about it, though. It was long before you and Jessica even came along, let alone met."

"_Nakasumi Flight, 318, heading for London's Heathrow Airport, is now boarding. Will the former Team Possible and friends please report to the Nakasumi gate?"_

Unable to resist chuckling, Stuart asks, "Could you guys imagine the looks on their faces if they had any idea of you guys being Team Hawk? Let alone having been decommissioned?"

"Yeah, we can. But, we can't let it go any further. Two reasons. One, like you said. We're decommissioned. Two, the SDK dickheads are out there, somewhere rebuilding possibly. If they caught wind about our identities, we could very well be blown." Sighing, Ron adds, "It would be pretty cool, though. Seeing their jaws drop to the floor."

Minutes later, they're on the Boeing 747, painted with the Nakasumi Corporation's insignia 'Z-Boy' face, and taking off for England. A still-stunned Huoko Nakasumi can't get over the sight of Felix walking erect, with only a cane for support.

"I still can't believe it, Renton-san."

"Neither can I, Mr Nakasumi. But, this is real. It feels great to be able to walk again. Not to mention the other aspects." Turning to see Tara's face, he sees that she's bright red. "Tara?"

"Felix, I don't think Mr Nakasumi needs to hear about those aspects. But, it'd certainly be a trip to see the others' faces when they see you walking. I know Lonnie, Connie and Monique were surprised. I can hardly wait to see Zoey's face when she sees you, along with the guys."

Hirotaka nods and adds, "When it came to the other three, Bonnie just laughed good-naturedly at the confusion in their faces. When Monique-san came around, she grinned and said she liked it. Bonnie's older sisters were still stunned."

"I don't think they snapped out of it yet. When I went to see Mrs Rockwaller, those two were still stunned. Even Bonnie enjoyed the peace and quiet in the house."

"It's true. I mean, that was stunning gold. You don't come across gold like that very often, Tara." Glancing at the piece of gold encircling their fingers, sans Lily's, Jessica's and Stuart's, Bonnie adds, "Life itself has gold. It's what we choose to do with it that counts."

"Are you still upset about being decommissioned, Ms Rockwaller?" Stuart blinks his eyes as he goes on. "It's perfectly natural to feel that way. After all, you've been fighting criminals for almost four years."

"Well, I kinda am, but also not so much. I mean, if anything, it gives us a chance to be with our families, watch our kids grow. Maybe even some day get married and have kids their own before we shuffle off. And, they'll be safe." Wiping her right eye when a tear comes out, she haltingly adds, "But I do miss flying in the blue sky, raining death and destruction down onto the psychos while using the cannons."

"Who were the ones you killed the first time as War Bird?"

"Senor Senior Senior and Junior." Looking over at Ron, Bonnie goes on. "They were positioned to shoot Ron in an old salvage yard in Middleton. I felt they may try for a header, so I wiped them out. After all, our helmets weren't bulletproof. Technologically advanced, yes. Bulletproof, no. Besides, they didn't exactly register as friendly having that sniper rifle. If they hadn't been armed, they'd be alive right now. Junior would be tanning his arrogant, childish ass while the old fart would be hatching some hare-brained scheme. It's their fault they're dead, not mine. I just expedited their introduction to the big man upstairs."

"How about you, Jessica?"

"A Chinese soldier, when we were rescuing Mom. I interrogated him and, when he said I was too late, I blew his brains out. His buddy was slightly more cooperative. Up until he gave me additional lip and lost his mind as well."

"Felix, Tara?"

"Nope. Wrong group, pal. We save lives, not end them if needed. Besides, we weren't exactly field operatives anyway. We just helped in the lab on the island." Tara nods in agreement as she nuzzles her head into Felix's side. "I can tell it weighs on them heavily at times. But, like the rules say, 'It's you or them that dies'. No sweaty nightmares for me if it means I can sleep peacefully at night thanks to Team Hawk's efforts."

"Hmm, I see. Ron, Kim?"

"Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Fukushima. They were threatening to tell the world about Ron being Street Hawk. Thinking of, Ron, just how did your helmet wind up coming off, anyway? I've been kinda curious about that."

"Here's how it happened."

_(Flashback)_

_As Kim was rappelling down the cave's wall, Ron was fighting with a fully-mutated Fukushima when the treacherous ninja-beast cut his helmet strap and yanked off his helmet. Stepping back in shock, he took in the sight of the one that had surprised him by defeating him. Along with humiliated._

"_You! Outsider! But, how.."_

"_Shut up and fight, Fuku-shithead. I'm ticked enough as it is." _

_With an enraged yell, Fukushima charged at Ron, only for the blond teen to avoid the blade to his gut by a side dodge. Ron then swept the Lotus Blade down, intending only on cutting Fukushima's left leg tendons. Only Fukushima turned and ducked down at the last minute. The end result was he got the business end of the sword right in his gullet._

_Sheepishly, Ron said, "Oops." With blood dripping out of the sides of his mouth, Fukushima managed a weak and inaudible laugh as he died._

Kim and the others are shocked to say the least about Ron's first kill as Street Hawk. "You mean you gutted that loser by accident? I don't know whether to be amused or scared out of my mind, you klutz! It's so a good thing you didn't do the sword swap at your wedding, Ron."

"It couldn't be avoided, Bonnie. Fukushima ducked down at the last split second and became mutated ninja shish-ka-bob."

"Well, just the same, I think I'll stay a safe distance away from you with sharp objects in your hands. I wouldn't want to die by accident, even though you've gotten better with your coordination."

"Oh sure, Bon-Bon. Just twist a little deeper, why don't you." Suddenly, Bonnie giggles and it turns into a raucous laugh.

"Just thought I'd take a 'stab' at having a morbid sense of humor."

"I wouldn't go so far to put it like that, Bonnie."

"Morbid, K?"

"Sense of humor."

"Okay." Turning to Stuart, she then asks, "Ever kill anyone, Stuart?"

"Nah. I was part of a bridge crew on the USS Dallas before joining Mithril. I didn't see much combat or killing aside from afar."

"Well, that doesn't really count, but okay. How about you, Hirotaka-kun?"

"At Yamanouchi, ninjas are trained for espionage, surveillance and also assassinations. I was no different. One day, I had observed a pimp hitting one of his prostitutes on the streets of Tokyo while I was walking through the city. When I found out it was time for my final exam, I chose him as the target. When he hit that poor girl, I saw Yori, standing right in her place, and told her about it beforehand. She agreed that his death would be no great loss to the world at large."

"What happened then, Hirotaka?" Looking into his wife's blue eyes, Hirotaka takes a cleansing breath and looks forward.

"Soon afterward, I began my observations and waited until he was alone. Needless to say, when the Police found his corpse the next morning, the scene was gruesome. It had the appearance of torture, when it was only some simple slices with a katana blade. Three days later, Yamanouchi had been taken hostage by Monkey Fist and DNAmy. I was one of the students that fought back until Fuku-shithead, as Ron so nicely put it, knocked me out at the back of my head."

"What were your feelings afterward, Hirotaka?"

"I felt mixed up inside, Kim-san. I felt vindication, shame and sympathy. Sympathy and vindication for those he had harmed in the past. Shame for committing the act. But, when you and Ron-san killed Monkey Fist and DNAmy with your guns, I realized that to take a stand, you have to do things outside your usual routine. And be ready to enforce that stand by any and all means necessary. So, I stayed and bettered myself. I accepted the nature of my training, finished it and went back to Middleton."

"Okay. But, didn't the Police investigate?"

"They investigated, Kim-san, but quickly closed the case seeing as the pimp had a history of violence toward prostitutes. Including prostitutes that worked for different pimps. Even the other pimps were glad he was dead, as they knew how to treat their prostitutes with respect. After all, respect for the workers mean bigger profits for them in their terms."

Smirking lightly, Stuart remarks, "Huh. Sounds almost like a noble concept. For a group of perverts."

Lily nods in reply and says, "Norman told me about Jesse's first kill as Street Hawk. Jesse felt he could have avoided it, but his life was in danger. To Jesse, life was very precious. But, he took it in stride and moved on."

"Yeah. Life's a gift that keeps on giving." Next thing Ron knows, everyone's chuckling.

Three hours later, the Nakasumi plane lands at Heathrow and the group heads right for the rental counter, where a rental bus had been arranged for their use. Both for their luggage and the people themselves. With Kim as the navigator, Ron drives the van on the correct side of the road until they reach the country estate belonging to Lady Penelope.

Upon arrival at the massive residence, the group can only shake their heads in bemusement as they take in the sight of four pink cars, with the manor itself pink in color.

"KP, is it just me, or is there something fascinating with the color 'pink' when it comes to Lady P?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Ron. I'm not too sure myself. Any of you guys got a hunch?"

Tara smirks and replies, "Pink is Lady Penelope's signature color. Even her jumpsuit for International Rescue is pink. Just like your green crop top and blue capri slacks are your signature clothes, Kim. Well, usually anyway." Bonnie giggles while Tara slaps her a five and then returns it to the bubbly blond.

"She's got a point, K. Who knows? Lady Penelope may have found some clothes like yours in her color."

"Yeah, perhaps. It'd be nice if we could see Sandy again. I bet her jaw would drop upon seeing Felix walking. Then again, the same thing would probably happen with Lady Penelope. I can hardly wait to see the look on her face when she sees you walking, Felix."

"Same here, Kim. Same here."

"I seem to be missing something here. Haven't you always been walking, Felix?"

"Up until I was about fifteen years old, Stuart. A drunk driver smashed into my family's vehicle while we were heading for the go-cart track in the town we were living at. My spine was so badly damaged, I wound up in a cyber-robotic wheelchair my Mom had built. Then, one day, out of the blue, came the chance for me to walk again."

"Oh? This I gotta hear." Felix snickers as he tells Stuart and the others about that day.

_(Flashback)_

_Felix and Tara were feeding little Simone when they heard a knock at the door. Tara got up and said, "I'll get it, Felix. Simone seems to respond to you better than me when it comes to bottle feeding. When it comes to me, she'd rather suckle from my tits."_

"_Okay, Tara." Once Tara had gone to answer the door, Felix grinned and said, "It's just you and me now, Simone. While Mommy's getting the door, it's time for the airplane to get a refuel." Guiding the nipple on the bottle to Simone's mouth, Felix grinned when the infant took the nipple into her mouth and started suckling._

"_Interesting technique." Felix turned at the unfamiliar voice and saw a well-dressed African-American man, with Tara right behind him. "I'm Dr Julian Wilkes."_

"_Nice to meet you, Doc." Unable to resist, Felix then quipped, "So, what's up, Doc?" Much to his surprise, the Doctor merely chuckled and shook his head in amusement._

"_I haven't heard that in a while. Not since your Stepfather and I were at MIT together."_

"_You know Norman?"_

"_Oh yeah. You might even say we were dorm-mates. Of course, Norman always was the quiet kind, choosing only to concentrate on his work."_

"_Yeah. That sounds like him alright. So, what can I do for you?"_

"_It's more along the lines of what I can do for you, Felix."_

"_How do you mean, Doc?"_

"_Right to the point. Just like Norman was when we first met. Okay, no more beating around the bushes. How would you like to walk again?" The question clearly blew Felix's mind as the Doctor went on. "I know it's mind blowing, but there's a procedure that can repair the damage done to you. It's already been done once before and has been successful for one person so far."_

_Curious, Tara asked, "Who's that, Doctor? I think we'd like to get their take on this whole thing before we even commit to such a dreamy idea."_

"_He's right here in front of you two." At their wide eyes, Julian nodded and said, "You heard me right, Mr and Mrs Renton. Like you, Felix, I was confined to a wheelchair after a gang member's bullet damaged my spine. Five and a half years ago, I took some technology I had developed for a different project and put it to Medical use. Now, I can walk without so much as a limp. Of course, the therapy was brutal to me. But, Mara and the kids were very supportive of me."_

"_Do you have any documentation, Dr Wilkes? I'd like to look it over if I can."_

"_But of course, Mrs Renton. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm sure you're thinking it's just too good to be true and I wouldn't blame you one bit at all. But, it is true as I have my x-rays before and after my surgery."_

"And so, upon seeing his x-rays, I agreed to the operation. And, since Norman was an old friend of his, he had it done pro bono."

"That was rather nice of him."

"More like he felt he owed Norman a favor for Norman's ability to tolerate his wheelchair being right in the middle of the floor in the dorm. Especially late at night and Norman had sudden cravings for cookies and milk as a light snack."

"He'd wind up walking into the wheelchair at times?"

"That's right, Stuart." Blinking, Felix then adds, "Looks like Parker came out to greet us all, guys."

"Well, let's not be rude and return the favor, F-dawg! The Ron-man came to cook! Boo-yah!" The group can only shake their heads in amusement as they exit the bus. Only Kim catches his arm before he can exit.

"Have I told you how adorable you are lately, Ron?"

"I don't think so, KP."

"You're so adorable, that if you were a Cuddle Buddy, I'd snuggle up to you every single night."

"Don't you snuggle up to me already, Kim? Especially when you're naked and I'm naked?"

"Ron!" Kim blushes deep red as she passionately kisses her husband. "Tonight, Ron, I'll show you naked snuggling."

Waggling his eyebrows, Ron asks, "Promise?"

"Ron!" Giggling as she exits the bus, Kim stretches out her arms. Just as she feels Ron's hands caress her waist before encircling her midsection with his arms. Next thing she knows, she feels his hands just below her breasts. "Hmm, behave, Ron. I don't know how Lady Penelope feels about PDA out here on her land."

"Oh. Okay. Tonight, then. In one of the guest bedrooms."

"Oh yeah. Most def tonight." Turning to greet Parker, she sees the butler/chauffeur bowing in greeting.

"Greetings to you, Master Ronald and Mistress Kimberly Stoppable. The others are already inside waiting for you."

"Very good, Parker. Did you recognize anyone out of place?"

"Well, yes, Master Ronald. I could have sworn I saw Master Felix Renton walking. But, I quickly put it out of my mind. It's simply not possible. He's in a cyber-robotic wheelchair. Or at least he was the last time I saw him."

"Actually, it happened, Parker. That was Felix you saw walking into the mansion. So not the drama." Ron chuckles as he pecks his giggling wife's cheek. Through her giggles, Kim adds, "Then again, it might be so the drama for some others."

"FELIX RENTON? ARE YOU REALLY WALKING?" The combined female voices are enough proof that Lady Penelope and Sandy McCoy have just seen the youth walking around. "IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"I hear it, but I don't believe it. Lady Penelope is louder than Professor Hackenbacker was when Mr Tracy was unconscious on Thunderbird 5. Same could be said for Ms McCoy and her vocal volume."

"Oh. And where is Sandy right now?"

"She's with Professor Hackenbacker and Lady Penelope in the study right now, going over the logistics of their nuptials next month, Mistress Kimberly."

"Well, let's go say hi, Ron. It'll be good to bring Sandy up to speed on happenings with us."

"Yeah. I just hope she'll be understanding about us being decommissioned." However, Sandy's reaction is not quite what they expected it to be.

"Are you pulling my leg or just plain crazy? They have no authority to decommission you guys! Yeah, granted it was a Government project. But still, you guys have done too much just for the team to be deactivated like that! How long has it been since you guys have been decommissioned?"

"Two and half months, Sandy." Bonnie reaches a consoling hand over to the elder blond's hand, saying, "It came as a shock to us as well. But, seriously though. The SDK is more or less shut down. Norman's dream came true and our objectives were carried out."

Accepting the hand, Sandy asks, "What about Jesse Mach? Have you guys told him yet? About you guys being decommissioned? I'm sure he'd be turning over in his grave with news like that, God rest his soul. Let's not forget about Marty Walsh. Marty was one of the reasons Jesse became the first Street Hawk. It was Jesse that found Marty's dead body on that trail. It was Jesse that had his knee destroyed by Anthony Corrido and replaced. And it was Jesse that sent Anthony Corrido off the cliff at Andreas Gorge."

"Yeah, but Sandy, please understand, we weren't exactly expecting to be decommissioned either. But, like the Speaker said before he died, we made enemies that would love to eliminate us. I'm sure we would have nailed their asses to the wall, but that decision to decommission us was purely political. We're not politicians. We're just people that wanted to do the right thing. Besides, with ComCen having been destroyed, where would we work out of?"

"ComCen's down?" At Kim's nod, along with the others, Sandy softly asks, "What happened?"

"ComCen was firebombed, Sandy. Bonnie flew ahead in War Bird and told us the news. We saw the feed from War Bird's cameras and Bonnie's helmet feed. It's a good thing Lily was nowhere near there."

"Oh? Where was she, Ron?"

"I was out buying groceries for a celebration dinner at the house. When I saw the smoke rising, I knew it was ComCen. Nothing burns hotter than high-test jet fuel. Especially the kind formulated for the Street Hawk and Ninja motorcycles. Only fuel supply we have remaining for the cycles is what's inside their tanks. That's it. No more, no less."

Curious, Lady Penelope asks, "Celebration dinner? For what occasion, Lily?"

Ron grins and replies, "The decision to mass produce Team Hawk vehicles and offer them to local Police departments. Here's the kicker. They didn't even bother looking at the incident reports involving Team Hawk. They just went right to the vote, citing being too excited to read the team's after-action reports as the reason for doing so."

"I see. So, Kimberly, now that Team Hawk is decommissioned, what are your plans after dinner here?"

"Go to Merida Island with Ron and the others, learn to pilot an AS, Lady Penelope. Then we go to Okinawa and see Norman, Jane and Norma. Along with some diving both there and in Hawaii."

Curious, Sandy asks, "What kind of AS, Kim?"

"M9 Gernsback. Just like Ron and the others did before they rescued the Tracy couples. Thinking of, Tara, Felix?"

"Yeah, Kim?"

"You guys wanna learn to pilot an AS as well?" The Rentons look at each other speculatively before giving Kim their reply.

"We're in."

"You mean you didn't learn to pilot at the same time as they did? No wonder I didn't see you on the sub."

"Nah. I couldn't risk anything happening to our second set of children, Sandy. Besides, I was as big as a whale when we went there. No way I would have been able to fit inside an AS, let alone get through the pilot hatch. And a sub is no place for a pregnant lady. Especially a sub of the combat variety. I'll tell you one thing for sure about the personnel on Merida Island, though. They can throw together a makeshift Maternity Ward in a hurry." Grinning, she then asks, "How's Joss doing? I haven't seen her since the Tracy wedding."

"Oh, I'm jest fine, cousin Kim." Kim's face pales upon hearing the Texan twang in her younger cousin's voice. "Especially since ya kept something so big from me fer so long."

"How long have you been standing there, Joss?"

"Oh, jest long enough to hear about ComCen's destruction, yer plans to learn to pilot an AS, inviting Tara and Felix and all." Suddenly smirking, Joss adds, "Besides, I already done knew about ya and the others."

"Oh? When was that, Joss?" Smirking back ferociously, Bonnie adds, "I swear, K, she's as bad as you were in high school. Always tenacious, like Ron was as the Mad Dog."

"Oh, I found out jest before I left the island to come here with Sandy, Ray and Fermat. Sandy let it slip when she thought I was deep asleep." Blinking when she sees Felix, she then asks, "Am I dreaming, or is Felix standing erect?"

"Sorry, Joss. It's no dream at all." Felix grins as Tara wraps him in her arms. "I had some radical surgery done on me. An old friend of my Stepfather's did it."

"I see. He did a spankin' job on ya."

"Yes, indeedy."

Pondering, Joss turns to Kim and asks, "Any chance I can learn to pilot an AS as well, Kim? It was so cool seeing them Arm Slaves on the sub. Along with seeing them in action when we rescued the others."

"I'll have to check with Captain Testarossa on that front, Joss. Seeing as you already know about Mithril and us. Of course, I'd have to ask Uncle Slim if you could come along with us as well. But we'd have to cover our trail. He can't know about Mithril."

"Lie to Daddy? Remember the last time ya lied, Kim? Ya got grounded that Halloween."

"It's not exactly a lie, Joss. You can tell him you're getting some spankin' education. You just can't tell him where or what kind. Omitting the details is so not lying."

Giggling in amusement, Bonnie suddenly goes serious as she says, "Kim, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill your cousin after she learns to pilot a Gernsback. She knows too much as it is about Mithril and us."

Giving Kim a wink, she gets one in reply, knowing what Bonnie has in mind. Luckily, Joss doesn't see the wink between the two formerly lethal femmes.

"No big. Security is important."

Her eyes wide, Joss asks, "Kill? Isn't that a bit extreme, Bonnie? Kim, yer my cousin!"

"Our blanker rounds only go so far back to allow you safety, Joss." Bringing out her trusty .45 ACP and priming it, Bonnie smiles wickedly. "Or we could do it right now. Any last requests? Other than 'don't shoot'. It so doesn't count." Hearing Joss' sniffle, she's sorely tempted to tell her the whole thing. But, she knows if she wants to be an actress, she has to be very convincing.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Joss replies, "Yeah, it doesn't. If it'll keep my cousin, her husband and friends safe, I'll gladly die. Before I do so, I'd like to have Ron's cooking. If I can have a heapin' helpin' of his cooking, I can die happy."

The forlorn look on Joss' face soon turns to shocked outrage when Bonnie starts laughing. With no cruelty or malice at all. Just simple, lighthearted amusement.

"What in tarnation's so blasted funny, Bonnie? I'm a dead gal walkin' here, ya know!"

"Yeah, about that. I guess I can kill you later." Pointing her gun up to the ceiling, Bonnie ignores Lady Penelope's protests as she fires a blank round into the air. "Congratulations, Joss. You just passed the Rockwaller Security Test and Background Check."

"Then why the theatrics? Ya scared the living daylights outta me. I swear, yer meaner than ol' Tornado." Her eyes taking on a demonic glow, she then says, "Give me one good reason not to give ya a Texan Pedicure, Bonnie. Or, would ya prefer a branding?"

"Hmm, I guess I'm too convincing an actress. Kim felt this day would come up eventually, so she asked me to devise a test and leave her out of the loop for how it went. After all, you Possibles are genetically predisposed to blabbing. Especially to each other."

"BLABBING?" Kim and Joss' voices are united as one and both of them look toward each other before glaring at Bonnie.

"Joss, where's your branding iron at? I want to brand Bonnie's lips since she likes to use the Possible name so much. So much so, it should be on her lips constantly. Along with literally."

"I don't think so, K! I'm gone!" Bonnie runs herself right out the door and onto the bus, intent on waiting for the two redheads to calm down.

Back inside, the two redheaded cousins are laughing heartily at what had happened. Lady Penelope is mildly amused to say the least while Sandy's holding her head in numbly exasperated shock. Ray 'Brains' Hackenbacker, on the other hand, is silently snickering. With Lily laughing in hilarity.

As she holds her head, Sandy thinks, 'With friends like these, who needs enemies? They're the oddest group of friends I had ever met.'

"Ya pulled that rather well, Kim."

"Likewise, Joss. Ron, would you be a dear and get Bonnie? Please and thank you."

"The latter, yes. The other, I don't know about, KP."

"Why do you say that, Ronald?"

"Can't you tell, Lady P?" At Lady Penelope's shrug and headshake, Ron goes on. "I have no antlers. How can I be a deer if I have no antlers?" Suddenly, Sandy bursts out laughing.

"Note to self; Watch what I say around Ron Stoppable. You never know what he'll say in reply to or in general next!"

That night, everything had calmed down significantly from the dramatic comedy earlier in the day. Joss and Fermat Hackenbacker are sitting beside each other, while the other couples are seated the same way. With the exception of Ron, as he's currently bringing out the dishes of Veal Linguini with barbecue sauce. When he gets to Lady Penelope, she takes a tentative look at the dish in front of her and back at him.

"It looks simply smashing, Ronald. However, I don't recall seeing any recipes like this work of culinary art."

"I don't use recipes, Lady P. I just mix and match until I get a good result. After all, you know my motto."

"I don't think I know it, Ronald."

"Never be normal!" The group had said it at the same time, prompting Sandy to giggle and Lady Penelope to chuckle.

"That certainly fits you to a 'T', Ronald. I guess being normal would be overrated." Upon taking a bite of the Veal Linguini, her eyes close in bliss. "The sauce does add flavor to the linguini and veal."

"I know. I even requested a dish of his cooking once. It was so good. I was so grateful for the dishes, I dreamed I gave Ron a passionate French kiss after his budding restaurant was shut down." Bonnie suddenly blushes as she realizes she spoke out loud.

"You dreamed you kissed Ron? Before we even got together? Bonnie!"

"I'm sorry, K. I had no idea I was speaking out loud. That was during my bitch days. Who'd have believed me if I told anyone?"

"I would have, Bonnie."

"I know, K."

"Well, B."

"K?"

"Did you enjoy kissing my husband in your dream before he actually became my husband?" Pondering for a minute, she hesitantly asks, "Did you kiss him while you were facing off against your 'Dad'?"

"I did, on both counts. He was soft and sweet both counts. Quite frankly, he had so gotten a raw deal on the restaurant bit. Personally, I think the Board of Health and the Cafeteria Lady were in cahoots with each other. When we kissed, it was in the tavern, a quick tri-smack of lips. The things we do in the line of duty."

"In that order, I'm glad you're not shallow, I know he is, he did get a raw deal and I don't doubt that one little tiny bit." Smiling wickedly, she adds, "You can't borrow him for another undercover role on a mission. Then again, it's not like we'll see any more field work."

In mock disappointment, Bonnie replies, "Oh, woe is me. Oh well. Hirotaka's the best kisser anyway." Sneaking Hirotaka a quick peck, she's surprised when he pecks her right back.

"You're biased, Bonnie. But thanks, my love." Next thing he knows, Bonnie leans over to whisper into his ear.

"If we weren't in dignified company right now, I'd be under this table sucking on you."

"Ya guys gonna do a comeback tour and kick the Board of Health and Cafeteria Lady's biscuits as Team Hawk? It'd be spankin' if y'all did."

"Joss, we took on worldwide evil. Board of Health and Cafeteria Lady are public service evil. But, it is very tempting. So very tempting." Kim snickers as she looks around the table and sees them pondering the idea.

"Then just do it. Storm the cafeteria with the vehicles, take no prisoners and introduce them to Kim's cooking if they want to eat hazardous materials so much."

"Joss! My cooking's not that bad! Is it, Ron?"

"Kim, you stained part of me blue/green when you dipped it in the whipped cream you made last month. It's still blue for that matter." Kim's blazing red blush rises when she remembers what had happened the last time she had an idea for 'fun time'. Lady Penelope looks at his fingers and notices they're white. Even Bonnie is curious.

"Kimberly, what is he talking about exactly?"

"Yeah, K. Spill."

Her face still fire-red, Kim replies, "No comment, Lady Penelope. Bonnie."

"I see. Ronald? Would you care to elaborate?"

"Talk to me, Ron."

"Sorry, Lady Penelope, Bonnie, but you'll have to speak to my attorney."

In unison, they both ask, "Okay. Who is it?"

"Rufus and he's asleep right now." The air is tense until Lady Penelope and Bonnie both burst out laughing, with the others laughing as well.

"A naked mole rat as an attorney. Now that's a new one."

"Not so much, Lady P. When Ron came back from being a hostage with the O-Boyz, Rufus became the O-Boyz' manager and attorney. But, it was only for until a proper replacement can be found." Suddenly, Sandy snaps her fingers.

"Ron, has Rufus eaten any Camembert cheese lately?"

"Nah. For that matter, it seems fancy kinds of cheese gives him gas, Sandy. So, he's sticking with cheese he's more familiar with. Like nacho cheese, cheddar cheese and swiss cheese."

"How bad is the gas?"

Rolling her eyes in amused disgust, Bonnie replies, "Believe me, Sandy, you so don't want to know. A farting naked mole rat is no fun to be around. In some ways, I actually wish the Sho-Da-Kah was still active. We could use Rufus as a secret weapon. Gas those loser morons to death. They'd never know what hit them."

"Oh. Pity. I happen to have some Camembert cheese in my pantry. I usually save it for my bridge club, but I felt it'd be nice for Rufus to enjoy some Camembert." Much to Lady Penelope's surprise, Rufus leaps up onto the table and chitters at her. "I think he's speaking to me."

"He is. Basically, what he's saying is, 'I thank you for the offer, Lady P. But I get very gassy when I eat fancy cheese'."

"Okay. Parker."

"Yes, milady?"

"Please fetch some English Cheddar for Rufus here."

"Certainly, milady." Turning his attention to Rufus, he asks, "Any particular size, Master Rufus?"

"Wheel!"

"Very good, Master Rufus. One wheel of English Cheddar, coming up." Five minutes later, the wheel is gone and Rufus is loudly snoring on the table. His eyes wide, Parker remarks, "I must admit, I'd never seen a wheel of English Cheddar vanish so quickly."

"Nor have I, Parker. For a creature so small, he has a massive appetite." Turning to Ron, she then asks, "Has he always been like this, Ronald?"

"Yep. He sure has, Lady P. It's usually a wise idea to watch your meal and Rufus at the same time. If he gets close to your food, just kiss it goodbye. Of course, that was back then."

Giggling, Bonnie retorts, "Ron, back then was last week, at Bueno Nacho. Hope had a grande-sized nacho platter. One minute, she's eating with her boyfriend. The next, her nachos are gone and Rufus is lying in the tray, his little belly bulging out. Are you sure he doesn't have a tapeworm, causing him to become a bottomless pit of food?"

"I'm pretty sure, Bon-Bon." Smirking softly, he quietly adds, "Just so you know, he polished our Nacos off as well."

Intrigued, Sandy asks, "How many Nacos was it in the order, Ron?"

"Fifteen. Kim and I had just started on the first one when Rufus nailed the rest." Upon seeing the dropped jaws on everyone but Kim, Ron sheepishly grins and says, "My little buddy has a big appetite for good food. What else can I say?"

"It wasn't that last part, Ron. That we already gathered and know. It was the first part that got us. You and Kim were eating the same Naco together?" Grinning fiercely at their nods and combined blush, Bonnie can't help but squeal as she adds, "That's so romantic, you two. Strange, but romantic."

"When we started, it was Ron's challenge to me, B. He wanted to try that thing in the movie with two dogs that fell in love with each other. Only, he wanted to do it his way. First, we'd eat the Naco together until we kiss. Then, using his chin, he'd push another one over to me. Unfortunately, however, it didn't quite go as planned."

"I find this whole story to be romantic. If not disconcerting somewhat."

"How so, Lady Penelope? Ron's so devoted to Kim, you'd be hard pressed to remember when they got married. At times, before they were even married, it'd be like they were married to begin with. I even noticed it during my 'bitch' days."

Jessica notices Stuart's demeanor and is concerned by it. "Stuart, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Jessica." Stuart gives her a grin as he goes on. "I was just thinking about how life is like hockey and you're the hockey puck. The hockey players are the influences around you, willing you to go one way or another."

His grin quickly changes to a grimace as he adds, "When the game's over, you die. Without even romance being involved. After all, if you're getting smacked around by the players, how can you have time for romance?"

"Stuart?" Suddenly, Stuart gets up from the table, causing Jessica to worry even more. "Stuart, what's wrong?"

"Excuse me, please, Lady Penelope."

"But of course, Mr Argyle." Once Stuart's cleared from the table, Lady Penelope looks over at a deeply concerned Jessica. "You may want to go to talk to him, Jessica. Something's troubling him. Deeply."

"Yeah. I better get to the bottom of this. I saw it in his eyes."

"As did I. Despair, pain and loneliness." Once Jessica's gone from the table, Lady Penelope softly says, "Good luck, you two." The others with her share the sentiment. Someone dear to one of their own is hurting and it's up to her now. Only, she has to do it alone. It's her heart and her crisis. As she watches her daughter go after the Mithril crewman, Lily only has one thought in her mind.

'Good luck, Jessie. It's up to you now.'

Jessica catches up to Stuart as he's looking outside, toward the English moonlit sky above the massive residence. The tension is so thick, one could almost feel strangled by it. Much to Jessica's relief, Stuart takes his hand into hers. Prompting her to softly stroke his arm.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be a fighter pilot like my old man was. He flew Tomcats, Hornets and the occasional Eagle when he was in the Navy."

"I don't get it. Aren't pilots usually assigned to a particular plane when they're on duty?" Suddenly, he begins chuckling and pecks her hair, relieving the tension.

"Not in some cases, sweets. Some cases require the pilot to be flexible when it comes to piloting. Just in case. Be it Tomcats, Hornets or Eagles. I guess you might say Dad was a UP." At her puzzled look, he goes on. "Universal Pilot. He was very good at flying them all. He had 250 confirmed kills when it came to enemy fighters and logged 20,000 hours of flight time per year."

"What happened then?"

"He was so proficient, they felt he'd make an excellent instructor. Dad was unsure at first. After all, the only thing he knew was combat. Not education."

Giggling, Jessica replies, "Yeah. Kinda the same thing with my Dad. He was a motor cop, though. The only thing he knew was the streets. Nothing about being a tour guide of sorts. When he got stuck in Public Relations after he was hurt, he felt he was at the lowest point in his life."

"And he later became the first Street Hawk." At her nod and giggle, he chuckles as well, saying, "It'd be a kick if our Dads knew each other. They were both hot dogs, weren't they?"

"According to Mr Altobelli, he was a hot dog. But, he was also the best rider on the force. Had he survived to see the day, I'm sure he'd have applied to return to being a motor cop. Of course, he'd have had to come up with a reason as to why he had a prosthetic knee. That would have been the tricky part right there."

Chuckling, Stuart replies, "Same thing with my Dad. Only, he didn't get hurt like your Dad did."

"What happened?"

"He died in a crash at the flight field. The day right after he accepted the teacher role, he was still unsure. But, he also knew it meant more time with us at home. However, what happened when he got home made him wish he hadn't accepted." Clenching his fist in anger, he goes on.

"He found my Mom packing her things up. It seemed that she couldn't handle being married to a stick jockey anymore. He pleaded with her, telling her that he accepted the position and that he could be around for us more often. She told him that he's a fighter pilot. The best one to be offered the position of teacher. But, he'd have been miserable being stuck behind a desk. That was her rationale."

"I don't think he'd have been behind a desk that much."

"He felt the same way. He'd still get some flight hours in. Just not see any combat. Aside from simulated, of course." His body shaking with silent sobs, he goes on. "The next day, Dad died in a crash. The emotional impact had thrown him off his game. He was coming in for a landing after a simulated dogfight when the jet suddenly throttled, went nose up and crashed onto it's ass. The fireball was massive. The single seat plane just went up in smoke and flames."

"Stuart." Wrapping him in her arms, she asks, "Did you see it happen?"

"Yeah. It was in the summertime and I was with Dad on the Base. Mom had left the previous night, to stay with her sister until the divorce proceedings were finished. She was planning on asking for joint custody. Because she knew I'd be like him. Stubborn, yet caring. Distant, yet devoted."

"Sounds like he was a great guy."

"Yeah. The stink of it was, my Dad was feeling suicidal. So, he took himself and a single-seater F-14 Tomcat out."

"I thought those came in two-seater configurations."

"It was originally two-seater, but Dad felt that if a third-world country was intent on gaining F-14s, he wasn't going to take the chance of one treacherous idiot strangling him from behind. So, every plane he was set to fly over, he'd have the RIO's seat removed and shipped. Once he was done, he'd have it put back into place. Even at the base, he had to watch his back. He was a wild card to be sure about."

"Was he feeling suicidal, Stuart?"

"No, I don't think so. Yeah, sure, Mom leaving threw him off, but he was made of sterner stuff than that. Mom had argued with the JAG Lawyers assigned to the case, saying that he was too strong-willed to kill himself and render his only son without a Father."

"They threw him away, didn't they?"

"Well, not quite. A further look revealed that the throttle link for the engines had snapped apart, causing the sudden burst of speed and the nose to go up. Dad never even saw it coming. Death was instant, so he didn't suffer." With that, Jessica puts it together.

"That's why you were on a sub. Your Dad's crash soured your aspirations to be a fighter pilot."

"Yep. Pretty much. Of course, the way they did him nearly soured me on the Navy as well. But after the investigation, I felt a little better."

"That I get. Now, what about romance?" Stuart's sudden blush tells her all she needs to know, prompting her to giggle. "You've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

"Never. Like I said, life's like hockey. You're batted around, with no time for romance. I was a good boy, went to school, graduated, did some college and joined the Navy. When I graduated from sub school, Mom was right there. She'd stuck with me after the funeral. Of course, since Dad died, we had to move off-base."

"What were you like in high school?" Flirtily, she asks, "Were you popular with the ladies?"

"Nope. When high school came along, I had no idea as to how to relate to girls. So, I just concentrated on my studies."

"Why didn't you ask your Mom for advice?"

"I still had some resentment toward her for Dad's death. After all, he had just suffered a massive emotional hit. Yeah, he died physically the day after she left. Emotionally, he was already gone the night she left us. There was no way I could ask her for advice. Not when I was still hurting."

"Your Mom still around?"

"Yeah. But, she thinks I'm in the brig right now. For one thing or another, at least. She knows nothing about me being in Mithril. So, needless to say, I'd say she's fairly disappointed in me."

"The brig? Why?" Suddenly, she sees him smirking. "This I gotta hear. Spill! Or, do I have to make you talk?"

"How are you going to..." Stuart's voice trails off as he sees Jessica doing the Puppy Dog Pout. Mindlessly, he drones, "I struck the XO on the Dallas when he was being too hard on a helmsman."

"You hit a superior officer? No way!"

"Way. And I gotta tell you, it felt very good to slug that schmuck. Do you know how many helmsmen we went through in a month because of that idiotic bozo?" At her headshake, he goes on. "Twenty. Any time they'd yawn or crack their joints, he'd shout at them. Orsoni, the latest helmsman to suffer his wrath, had just come from the galley and gotten seated when he let one rip."

"He farted on the bridge?" Jessica can't take any more and starts laughing. "Jeez, and I thought Mardukas was stiff."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I know the man's from Great Britain, but still, it was like every single XO on the planet was a sadist that liked to torment young sailors wherever they go. But, this guy was a real nose bleed walking. As in, a fat-headed hard-ass. So, I gave him a bloody nose. Through the whole thing, I was smiling." Jessica starts laughing raucously, prompting him to chuckle as well.

"Of course, the skipper felt my response was warranted. Especially since the meal that Orsoni had turned out to have been very gassy to begin with. It was called the 'special'. All over the sub, there were farts. Even the skipper farted. The XO was so incensed, he ordered me to fart to complete the sub's crew. So I did. I turned around, tilted my ass up and cut loose right in his face."

"Let me guess, you had the special as well." By now, tears of mirth are rolling down Jessica's face as she laughs.

"Yep. But, the XO didn't. Even more, the XO had indignantly said that he was being sarcastic. Like I'm supposed to know how he's thinking? I'm not a mind reader for crying out loud. The skipper wanted to let me off with a letter of reprimand, given it was my first offense. Striking a superior officer, that is. Same thing with the fart. But, the XO didn't see it that way. So, he had me court-martialed when we got back to our base."

As she laughs, she manages to get out, "Jeez, this guy sounds like Satan's little brother."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had been, Jessica. It was like he was listening to the devil. In any case, his case was better prepared, even though I had testimony of others backing me up. Plus the helmsmen he had victimized in the past. Of course, when the panel heard about the gas passing, they merely laughed and shook their heads. So, they threw that charge out and focused on Assaulting an Officer."

"I bet he didn't like that very much." Her voice now calmed to light snickering, she listens intently.

"Oh, he sure didn't. Long story short, I was convicted and sentenced to fifteen months in Leavenworth, with a bad conduct discharge. The XO wanted me to serve more time and get a dishonorable discharge, but they went easy on me because he was the reason why he was hurt. He forgot one crucial thing about helmsmen. They're human beings too."

"Then, how'd you come to join Mithril?"

"A month into my sentence, I got a visitor. One with a clipped British accent."

"Commander Mardukas." At Stuart's nod, she smirks and replies, "He felt you'd been given a raw deal."

"Well, that and he was friends with the skipper on the Dallas. Don't even ask me how. I don't even know myself. In any case, I was sprung out of prison and transported to Merida Island, where I met my new skipper. Needless to say, she wasn't quite what I expected. I mean, a little girl that looked like she should be in high school, going to malls, shopping, telling gossip to other girls her age or even babysitting. I mean, it just isn't done. Not like that, anyway." Shaking his head in amusement, he goes on.

"When I saw what she was the skipper of, I couldn't help but be deeply impressed. The best part was, she had designed the entire thing. How that is, I have no idea at all. On our maiden voyage, two men on the SRT were roughhousing in the submarine's hangar. Commander Mardukas had heard about it and sent them ashore for them to burn off their excess energy after our return to Merida Island. Called it a training exercise, using M6s. That was before the M9s came out."

"What happened?"

"Two minutes into it, they slammed into each other's AS chest-plates, like they were frickin' maniacs. The impacts busted some ribs and knocked both Arm Slaves flat down onto their backs. Of course, that didn't please Lieutenant McAllen one bit. Same with Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. So, the Lieutenant Commander had Sergeant Major Mao go headhunting at a rookie training camp. The rest, as I'm sure you already know, is history."

"Were you and Lieutenant McAllen tight?"

"Not really. We'd talk every now and then in the past. Mainly in the base's bar. But, with him having been in the SRT and me being a bridge worker, it didn't leave us much time to talk. When he and Shaopin died, at the hands of a pair of rat shit traitors, I wanted to hurt somebody, get away from it all. Anything to keep my mind off of losing two good friends to a pair of no good scumbags."

"Weren't they good men at one time? The traitors, I mean."

"Not really sure off-hand. Danigan and Guen had been transferred in from the Indian Ocean Fleet to the Pacific Fleet. They came from the same fleet the unit Lieutenant Sagara went to Helmajistan with was from. They treated him like a murderer, like they blamed him for the unit being annihilated."

"What happened? How'd they get annihilated?"

"They didn't listen to him. They should have listened to him from the word 'go'. He knew the area the best, given it was his old stomping grounds. Plus, he knew the target and what he was capable of. It could have given them a chance for survival at least."

"But the man in charge didn't listen. Right?" At Stuart's silent nod, Jessica mutters, "I wish that guy had never been spawned. The whole world would have been better off that way if Gauron had never existed." Smiling when Stuart chuckles in amusement, she asks, "Feeling better now?"

"That. And quite hungry to boot." As he escorts Jessica back to the dining hall, he adds, "Maybe I can call Mom, tell her I'm out of the brig and have been out for a good while now. Along with met someone very special."

"Hmm, that's a good first step, Stuart. A journey for healing always begins with a single step."

"You've been watching the 'Philosophy Channel' again, haven't you?" Jessica's laughter is his reply as he wraps his arm around her, pulling her form closer to his.

"Not really. It's something Mom told me a long time ago. It was when John Chang left us. I was devastated when she told me to let it go. I didn't even know until the year before last that he was captured and killed after he went to see about getting us back to the States. To be with my Father."

Adding it together, Stuart then says, "And your Mom was then in a pinch, prompting you to go over and get her out with the team."

"Exacto. It was my first rescue mission with the team. Heck, I'd say it was my first mission ever in my life. Of course, I wasn't officially in the team yet, but still."

"Well, you sure had what it took. So it's no surprise they welcomed you into the fold. You have true grit, Jessica."

"And you, Stuart, have some dinner to finish."

"Oh yeah." Smirking again, he says, "I can't help but wonder if Rufus polished off my plate as well."

"One way to find out for sure, Stuart." Once they get back to the table, they're relieved to see their plates are safe and Rufus is still zonked out. Along with alone on the table. "When Rufus zonks, he zonks."

"Yeah. Wonder how long he zonks out for."

"It tends to vary on what he eats. According to Ron, Rufus has eaten and slept quite a lot. But, he's proven himself to be indispensable to the former Team Possible. He got them out of quite a few jams before Ron got hurt."

Shaking her head when she sees Stuart making to pick up Rufus, Jessica adds, "I wouldn't recommend picking him up while he's asleep, Stuart. The only time he can be carried when he's asleep is when he was awake in the person's hand first. He had a nightmare once. He was asleep when Ron picked him up and Rufus apparently dreamed he was being attacked by a carnivorous piece of cheese. He screamed until Ron had gotten him awake."

"When was that?"

"It was just after Mithril's last mission with Team Hawk."

"Oh yeah. The Metro Op." Gesturing to her seat, Stuart, using a very cheesy French accent, asks, "Would you care to be seated, mademoiselle?"

"Oui. Merci." At his dropped jaw, Jessica giggles and adds, "Mom made sure I knew at least one romantic language."

"Oh? How many do you know?"

"Let's see. Chinese, English, French, Farsi, Spanish, Vietnamese, Korean and Swahili."

Giving an impressed whistle, Stuart asks, "Ever think about being a translator at the UN? I'm sure Mr Chidori would enjoy having you nearby."

"Nah. Since my Mom taught me, I figured I'd return the favor by becoming a teacher. Only I won't be as bad as my teachers in the past."

"Satanic?"

"Close to it." Jessica giggles as Stuart retakes his seat. "How about you? Did you learn any romantic or other languages?"

"Only bits and pieces, here and there. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin taught me some Russian, while Captain Testarossa taught me some French. She has a penchant for speaking in French at times. Of course, back then, any time she'd speak French, it'd be about Lieutenant Sagara when he was a Sergeant. Of course, Commander Mardukas wasn't quite happy with what she was saying. I'd say it's a good thing she stopped when Lieutenant Sagara got together with Mrs Sagara before they got married."

"Let me guess. Commander Mardukas speaks French as well."

"Yep. Matter of fact, he taught her." Chuckling, he goes on. "Whatever she'd say, it'd be enough to make him go beet red before pale white in fury. Even more, it'd be on the sub's bridge or in her office on the base that she'd speak in French. I think she may have had a crush on Lieutenant Sagara, for that matter."

"Do you think he ever knew about the crush?"

"I doubt it. If anything about him was consistent, it was that he was frustrating for the Captain to get her point across to. Could be from having been in a bunch of war zones most of his life. Add her being a Captain and you've got complications."

Taking a bite of Veal and chewing it, he remarks, "Not half bad at all. Commander Mardukas told me about Mr Stoppable's cooking talents, but I haven't tried it before now."

"Why not?"

"After the Shanghai Op ended, I was on the bridge at the time, monitoring the area with the bridge crew. After all, gotta be sure no two-bit schmucks get sight of the TDD-1 while it's in the area."

"Oh yeah. We can't have that at all, Stuart." Smiling softly, she runs her fingers along Rufus' dozing form, saying, "As long as you don't try picking him up while he's sleeping, Rufus can be quite amicable."

"That's good to know, Jessica." Giving Jessica a soft smirk, he then says, "I just hope Kim's ready for her trainer."

"Is it going to be Melissa?"

"Nope. This is a guy you've never even met. Not while Team Hawk was still active."

"Who is he?"

"You'll see." That night, they finish their meal and leave Rufus asleep on the table.

On Merida Island, two days later, an African-Canadian man is heading for Captain Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa's office. He had just returned to active duty after recovering from sustaining injuries during an anti-terrorist operation in South Africa. His rehabilitation took a year to complete, but now he's all ready for business. Tessa's receptionist sees him and nods as she presses the intercom.

"Captain, Urzu-1 has arrived."

"_Very well. Send him in please."_

"Yes, ma'am." Giving Urzu-1 a nod, she says, "She's ready for you now, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Yeoman." As the office doors slide open, the man marches to the desk, salutes and says, "Lieutenant Belfangan Clouseau, returning from rehabilitation, Madam Captain."

Returning the salute, Tessa replies, "Have a seat, Lieutenant. You may be back on duty, but you can still relax for right now."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Once Clouseau takes his seat, he remarks, "You look well, Madam Captain."

"As do you, Lieutenant. I trust you didn't give the nurses at the facility a hard time."

"No, ma'am." After a slight pause, Clouseau asks, "How's Sergeant Sagara doing?"

Smiling softly, Tessa replies, "The Lieutenant is just fine, Lieutenant."

His eyes wide in shock, he bolts forward and asks, "How'd he make Lieutenant, Captain? He could barely harness the Lambda Driver still. It's still working when it really wants to."

"It was High Command's decision. One that I completely agreed with and haven't regretted since." She then giggles while he shakes his head. "So far, he's been doing a good job as a Lieutenant."

"Huh. I thought with all the havoc he'd wrought, the Financial and Legal Divisions would have had him booted out by now. If not burned at the stake."

"Well, they figured with Mr Sagara becoming a Father, he'd be a little less destructive. But, so far, he's staying true to form. He's still destructive and they're currently shitting bricks in both divisions." Suddenly blushing, she adds, "I need to taper off hanging around Sergeant Major Mao. I'm starting to get her foul mouth. Of course, what I found out recently is an added part of it."

"Ma'am?"

"A problematic situation has come to Mithril's attention. For right now, an investigation is underway. Once it's complete, a decision will be made whether or not to sanction the cause of the situation." Bringing up a folder, she adds, "I'm not even sure if you should even see this, Lieutenant. If you were in Lieutenant Sagara's position, you'd probably feel the same way he did."

"How'd he feel?"

"Like tying the offending parties to a group of unmanned Predator drones, carrying a payload of C-4 with an impact trigger before blowing them up. Along with the research. Mrs Sagara was horrified at the thought of someone tampering with their infant son."

"I'd better see, ma'am. Just so I know for sure." Five minutes later, he closes the file, takes a deep breath and sighs. "Allah protects the innocent and condemns the guilty. Mithril is his enforcement arm when it comes to punishments."

"I'm terribly sorry, Lieutenant." Much to her surprise, he nods as he brushes his hand, waving off the apology. Acknowledging it while dismissing it all the same. Instantly, she realizes that she had no need to apologize.

"So Sagara's a Father now? To a little boy?" At her happy nod, he asks, "How much did I miss while I was out, Madam Captain?"

"Let's see. Mr Sagara and Miss Chidori realized their feelings for each other, Mr Sagara contended with another bodyguard to prove his worth in regards to Miss Chidori, he found out he has a cousin, they conceived their child, went to rescue his cousin with the help of Team Hawk. The list is quite extensive. I can give you the file to peruse if you like."

"Yes, ma'am, I would. Very much." Once Tessa's handed him the file, he leafs through it and whistles, highly-impressed. "Looks like his job performance has improved drastically ever since realizing his feelings for 'Angel'. I'm guessing that he needed a reason to go on fighting."

"Yes, Lieutenant. 'Angel' was that reason. After all, when he walked away from us in Hong Kong, Sergeant Major Mao noticed he had despair in his eyes. Like he was barely alive."

"So that was the issue with him during our match when I first arrived. Take him away from his reason for fighting and living, or take it away from him, and his value as a warrior plummets drastically."

"Yes. Which is why Lord Mallory agreed to the terms of the deal set forth by Lieutenant Sagara. Of course, I did hold out hope that Lieutenant Sagara could return my feelings. But, since he couldn't, probably due to our ranks, he chose the best possible solution. Plus, he was in love with Kaname. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. Or perhaps he couldn't because he had no idea whatsoever. All he'd ever known, from early childhood, was warfare."

"It's bound to happen. A detached youth, becoming a well-paid mercenary on the side of right at a tender age. Being a fighter ever since childhood. Only to be plunked right into a setting that's peaceful for the purpose of guarding a young woman. Yeah. That would be problematic for interpersonal relations."

"Agreed." Clearing her throat, she goes on. "Since I don't want to wear you out so soon, I've got an easy assignment for you to allow you to get back in the saddle, Lieutenant."

"How easy, ma'am?"

"One of Team Hawk's members, Sand Hawk, is eager to learn about piloting an AS. As are her cousin and two friends of hers. The other team members have already learned, but Sand Hawk couldn't due to her being on Maternity Leave." Suddenly, Tessa's intercom chimes. "Yes?"

"_Captain, Sand Hawk and her company are here to see you now."_

"Very good. Send them in, please."

"_Yes, ma'am."_

When the door opens, Clouseau turns around in time to see two redheaded females. One with long red hair and another young woman, considerably smaller with shoulder-length red hair. With them is a young man with brown-blond hair and a young woman with blond hair and a cheery smile. The one redhead with long red hair steps forward and grins.

"Sand Hawk and company, reporting for training, Captain Testarossa. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again as well, Sand Hawk. Miss Possible, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Captain Testarossa."

"Mr and Mrs Renton, you're both looking well."

Felix grins and replies, "As do you, Captain Testarossa. I'm surprised you even gave us the okay to come here. I thought only members of Team Hawk or Mithril can be here."

"Due to an interesting rule I have here, it's that any friend of members of our external units is okay in our book. As a result, that friend would be welcome. Team Hawk is one such unit, being part of the SRT. Despite being decommissioned, Team Hawk's members will always be welcome here. It's the least we could do for world-class heroes."

Nodding to Clouseau, she adds, "Lieutenant Clouseau, meet your students. Kim Possible-Stoppable, Joss Possible, Felix and Tara Renton. Guys, this is Lieutenant Belfangan Clouseau, our OIC with the SRT. He's just now coming back to us from rehab, so don't break him. He'll be your instructor for piloting the M9 Gernsback. Any questions?"

"I have one, Captain. But it's for Mrs Stoppable."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am." Turning to Kim, Clouseau asks, "If you're retired from crime fighting, why are you part of Team Hawk, Mrs Stoppable?" At her wide eyes, Clouseau adds, "That's right. I heard all about your exploits with your partner and husband. You both did a lot of good in the world until he was hurt."

"In that order, I didn't exactly retire. When Ron was hurt, I had no one to watch my back. When he became Street Hawk, he resumed watching over me. Then I joined in and I eventually faded out of people's minds. So, for the second question, Team Hawk's been decommissioned. So, I was part of Team Hawk."

"So you guys were still active. Just under another name."

"Yep. That's the sitch, Lieutenant." Nodding his understanding, Clouseau turns his attention to Felix, scowling.

"Okay. Mr Renton, I read your dossier and I admit I'm rather surprised at you. You came across as an honest person."

"I am."

"Then why does your dossier say you're confined to a cyber-robotic wheelchair?"

"I guess they haven't updated it yet, sir. I had an operation and am now in the last stages of my physical rehabilitation. My limp is almost completely gone, so I can walk without Ron's old cane. But I really was confined, sir."

"I see." Turning to Joss, he smirks and shakes his head. "Sorry, but you gotta be as tall as Sergeant Weber, Lieutenant Sagara or your cousin at least to go on this ride, shrimp."

"Who are ya calling shrimp? I outta cream ya, ya crazy Canuck!"

"Joss!" Kim's voice was loud, but Tessa's voice is louder.

"Miss Possible!" Much to everyone else's surprise, even Joss', Clouseau chuckles and ruffles Joss' shoulder-length hair.

"You've got the same disposition as your cousin, Miss Possible. All right. But, some ground rules. Given your body size, you'll have to use a booster seat so you could reach the arm waldos and the leg waldos will have to be adjusted to reach your legs."

"Next rule, Lieutenant?"

Leaning into her ear, he whispers, "Don't ever call me a crazy Canuck again. If you do, I'll show you crazy. Understood?" Grinning upon hearing Joss gulp, he says, "I can't hear you, Miss Possible."

"Understood, Lieutenant."

"Good. Now, follow me. We're going to the AS hangar where I'll give you a crash course on AS garb and operation. Then, I'll start teaching you four to pilot a Gernsback."

"Lieutenant, it's in the middle of the night."

"That's true, Mrs Renton. However, the people we fight don't keep the hours that a regular civilian would. Just because it's dark out doesn't mean you can clock in and out when the day's done. Wars are fought day or night, wherever you go. Even though it's highly unlikely you'll see combat, it never hurts to be prepared. There'll even come days where you'll be deprived of sleep. Since you're looking just about half past dead, this will be an ideal time to see how you do in my classroom."

With those words, Kim, Tara and Felix all get the sudden feeling that Mr Barkin's with them at the moment. While Joss merely yawns, making her the perfect candidate for Lieutenant Clouseau's 'program'.

"Remember, Miss Possible, yawning in the field is not a good idea. It'll make you lose your train of thought, break your concentration and maybe even get you killed. When it comes time to hit the sack, I expect you to hit the sack."

When they reach the AS hangar, the four students let out an impressed whistle upon seeing the various kinds of Arm Slaves, all bowing forward on their hands and knees. "Lieutenant Sachs, which M9 Series Arm Slaves are ready for training purposes or not assigned at the moment?"

A chubby, bearded man, wearing blue/grey coveralls, chuckles and replies, "The two over on at the far left wall and the two right across from them. They still need pilots, so feel free to use 'em for your bunch there."

"Very good, Lieutenant. Could you bring me a head waldo, please?"

"Right away, Lieutenant." While the mechanic heads to one of the indicated AS units, Clouseau turns around and sees Joss and the others are puzzled. Aside from Kim, that is.

"Something the matter?"

Joss nods and replies, "Yeah, Lieutenant. What in tarnation are head waldos?"

"Just what the name says, Miss Possible. A control waldo for the head of the AS. For example, the M9 Series Arm Slave's head is armed with two 12.7mm chain guns. One at each side. You wear the waldo so you can move the Arm Slave's head while you're piloting it. Any other?" Upon seeing Felix's hand raised, he nods at him.

"How many kinds of Arm Slaves are here right now, sir? There's quite a mix of them here. Almost like a collection of sorts."

"That would be an apt assessment, Mr Renton. Starting off with the ones closest to us, we have my AS and Lieutenant Sagara's. Along with eight RK-96 Demons, fourteen combat-configured Shadows, twenty-six RK-92 Savages, twenty M6 Bushnells, and twenty M9 Gernsbacks. The middle ones we use for combat training, as you'll find the RK-92s to be more common in the field. Even more, Lieutenant Sagara is quite proficient with that particular model, as it is the first one he's piloted in the past. Any others?"

Upon seeing Tara's hand raised, he says, "Go ahead, Mrs Renton."

"Why are they called Arm Slaves, Lieutenant? They merely look like giant robots."

"That may be true to the untrained eyes. However, the Arm Slave is not merely a giant robot. It can no more be considered a giant robot than the vehicles Team Hawk operated before could be considered ordinary vehicles. Mrs Stoppable, how would you best classify the vehicles you, your husband and teammates operated?"

"The true designation for our vehicles would have to be considered mobile weapon platforms. Given their armaments, it's the only way I can describe them."

"Very astute and accurate, given what I've read on the team's dossier. Now, back to your question, Mrs Renton. The reason why these 'giant robots' are called Arm Slaves is because they use a Slave system for the pilots to operate them with. They're not lifeless machines exactly. They were created to be an extension of your entire body. In layman's terms, they become the soldier in body."

"I still don't understand, sir."

"Okay. Here are the basics. Your body is the main controller, working in conjunction with the control waldos. Your head, arms and legs are the control masters within the waldos." Turning to Kim, Clouseau says, "According to the file I read prior to your arrival in the Captain's office, Ms Rockwaller piloted an AS and literally made it dance while being trained by Sergeant Major Mao. Is that correct, Mrs Stoppable?"

"Yes, sir. It is."

"I see. I sure wish I could have seen that. Melissa's one of the best AS pilots I know. But, she's currently on assignment with Sergeant Weber. According to what the Captain told me upon my arrival here to Merida Island."

"Oh? Doing what, Lieutenant?"

"Helping with a personal issue. That's all she could safely tell me. So, I let it be." Shaking his head in amusement, he adds, "Too many things changed while I was rehabilitating. Sagara having a kid and getting married was the biggest surprise. Along with him becoming a Lieutenant. Maybe I should transfer to the Indian Branch. Too many Lieutenants spoil the mix." Turning back toward the AS units facing them, he goes on.

"Every single one of those 'enemy' Arm Slaves are the basic models, yet they've been modified with paint shooting weapons. The others are the M6 and M9. Except for these two at the end of the line closest to us, facing each other. The ARX-7 Arbalest and my AS, the M9 Falke. I'm sure you already know who pilots the ARX-7 Arbalest."

"Joss and I do. But I don't think Felix and Tara do."

"Strange. You're both not part of Team Hawk, are you?"

"No, sir. Tara, Joss and I are with International Rescue. We're just taking a break before we go back to work."

"I see." Noticing Joss' hand is up, he gives a nod.

"If your AS is the M9 Falke, why in tarnation are the other M9s called Gernsback?"

"Ah, a very good question. The Falke, very much like the ARX-7 Arbalest, is a test machine. A prototype of sorts. The next generation of M9. The ARX-7 Arbalest is based on the same platform of the M9, so there's really not much difference between the models. It makes for easier repairs as the main parts are interchangeable. Aside from one specialized piece of equipment the ARX-7 Arbalest has while the M9 Falke doesn't."

"Then why call it ARX-7 Arbalest? Why not just say 'Specialized M9 Gernsback' or 'Falke'? It'd be more sensible and not as fancy."

"Personally, I think ARX-7 Arbalest sounds even cooler than that, little miss. Besides, it's the designation Mithril gave it. I deal with Arbalest all the time and chat with 'Al' when I get a chance." Lieutenant Sachs returns with the head waldo and grins. "Here you go, Lieutenant."

"Thanks." Noticing Joss' being bristled, Clouseau chuckles again and says, "Don't worry about Sachs, Miss Possible. He's harmless."

"He so didn't just call me little miss." Blinking as Sachs walks away, she tentatively asks, "Who's 'Al', sir?"

"The AI's call sign is 'Al'."

"Question, Lieutenant."

"Go ahead, Mr Renton."

"Are all AI units called 'Al'? It'd be confusing as heck if they were."

"Nope. Every call sign for every AI is unique. For example, Sergeant Major Mao's AI has the call sign of 'Friday' and a male voice. Sergeant Weber's, I'm not too sure about it's call sign, but the voice is feminine. Especially since Weber's a womanizer of sorts." Holding up the waldo, he proceeds. "The head waldo is wireless, so you can wear it outside the AS if need be. Even more, it interacts with a sensor near the human head. In the field, you won't have time to put a waldo on, so the headrest has a sensor that'll pick up a human head's movements, even without a waldo."

"That's good to know. It'd save time on pulling it off since you don't have to. Especially since there's no wiring on the outside. Same with the area for around the head."

"Correct, Mr Renton. It's hard to believe you're actually a civilian."

"I've had a few years of experience using my cyber-robotic wheelchair. So, I know a thing or two about the subject of engineering. Add to that my cyber-robotic wheelchair could be easily controlled by a simple wireless gaming remote. But, that was in the past."

"I see." Nodding, he then asks, "Who'd like to try it on?" With that, all four raise their hands enthusiastically. Chuckling, he adds, "Okay. Dumb question." Making a command decision he goes with it. "Okay, youngest first, then up till you, Mrs Stoppable."

"That sounds like a spankin' idea, Lieutenant."

"Okay. But, just so you know. I'm not into spanking." Suddenly, the others start laughing. "I'm happy that you're happy, but I'm really not into that. I'm Muslim."

"Oh, it's so not the drama, Lieutenant. You should hang around with Ron later on. He's got a wild sense of humor. He'll help you find yours."

"Okay. How good is he?"

"Ever since his Bar Mitzvah, Ron's done everything he could to keep me amused. Of course, he's been doing it ever since Pre-K. It's when we first met."

"Ah, so he's Jewish. I have a few friends within that faith." Shaking his head, he adds, "I just can't believe there are some nuts that want to hide behind my religion to carry out their crimes. Especially against those that follow the Torah and want to live only in peace. You guys did a good thing in stopping those jerks in Metro."

"Oh yeah. A very good thing. Of course, it did help that Urzus 2 and 6 were there as well."

"Yes, while Urzu 7 was in Japan dealing with an SDK crew. He racked up an impressive body count that day. Along with Mr Hyuga. I still find it hard to believe 'Angel' got one of them while she was in labor."

"Well, you know what they say about a pregnant woman and a successful child birth."

"I don't think I do, Mrs Renton."

"'No one gets between a pregnant woman and seeing her baby for the first time, along with holding it. To do so would be tantamount to suicide'."

Shuddering, Clouseau replies, "Remind me to not get on your bad side of the line."

"Okay." Watching as Clouseau helps Joss put the waldo on, Tara asks, "How many sizes are there?"

"It's adjustable. Basically, it's one size fits all."

"Spankin' coolness." Joss' reply has Clouseau chuckling.

"On that unique assessment, I think I'd have to agree, Miss Possible."

"When was the first time you piloted an AS, Lieutenant?"

"It was during my time in the desert. Lieutenant McAllen and I were battle buddies. We looked out for each other." The name has Kim blinking in astonishment

"Lieutenant McAllen? As in Lieutenant Gail McAllen? Of the SRT?"

"Correct. Sergeant Major Mao is the only one that knows about me and McAllen being buddies in combat." Sighing, he adds, "When I found out he died, I went right to his grave and said a Muslim prayer, asking Allah to allow him into Paradise. He died a loyal hero and a competent Officer. It's a shame I didn't get to torture the ones that killed him and Shaopin. Sagara got Shaopin's killer. While Weber and Melissa got Gail's."

"Wow. You two really were tight. You just used his first name." The others nod in agreement with Joss' statement. "He must have been special to you."

"I guess you could say we were blood brothers. We spilled blood in the same mud quite often. Wherever we went together, we'd be known as the 'Double Trouble Psycho Soldiers'. Gail thought it was funny as Hell."

Fondly smiling at the memory, he adds, "It kinda bothered me a bit, but I got used to it eventually. Nowadays, I'd give anything to hear that term of endearment again." Giving Joss a cursory glance, he nods his approval. "It looks good on you, little one."

Grimacing, Joss replies, "I think I like 'shrimp' better."

"Okay, shrimp." Suddenly, something occurs to him. "How'd you know I'm partly Canuck?"

"Yer accent. Pa once hired a hand to work on the ranch in Texas. The hand was from there. Up around outside of a town I can't even spell, let alone say. Or at least I think so. He was a good worker and funny as heck."

"What was his name?"

"I'm not sure off hand. He was only there for four months up until he up and vanished. Almost like he was wanderin' or somethin' like that. Pa was furious, but he quickly got over it. After all, we go through hands rather quickly at the Lazy C ranch."

Putting it out of his mind, he nods in approval and says, "It looks good on you, rawhide."

"Thanks a heap, pardner!" Clouseau can't help but laugh raucously as Joss removes the headpiece and hands it to Felix, who is younger than Tara by two months. "Here ya go, F-dawg!"

"Thanks, Joss." Upon putting on the waldo, Felix notices Clouseau's glance. "Lieutenant?"

"Who gave you that unique call sign?"

"Ron did. He does that at times to random people. My 'call sign' is KP, Bonnie's is Bon-Bon. Of course, her Mother called her that during our ski trip back in high school. Ron liked it so much, he started calling her that. Felix is F-dawg and Tara is T-babe."

"Hmm, interesting. So, F, how does it feel?"

"Perfect fit. Not much adjusting required. It seems my head size is the same as Joss'. More or less." Taking it off, he then says, "Here you go, Tara."

"Thanks, Felix." Grimacing as she puts it on, she adds, "I think I'll have to put my hair in a ponytail like you do, Kim. Or, I can have it cut short like Joss' hair is."

"I can help you with that, Tara. I've had my hair in quite a few ponytails. Or, I'd simply put it in a loose bun when I'd wear my helmet for Sand Hawk."

"Ponytail sounds good." Kim nods and braids Tara's hair in a ponytail. Once Tara's hair is in a ponytail, she smiles at the fit. "I think I'll keep my hair like this all the time while we're here."

"That would be prudent, Mrs Renton. Very prudent indeed. Emergencies can often spring up, without notice at all. So you won't have time to tail your hair." The tone in Clouseau's voice is so ominous, they can't help but wonder if he has something in mind.

"Lieutenant Clouseau, it's good to see you've recovered. Welcome back to Merida."

Saluting, Clouseau replies, "It's good to be back, Lieutenant Commander." Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin returns the salute before he nods in agreement. With him is Commander Richard Mardukas.

As Mardukas looks over the group, he says, "I trust Lieutenant Clouseau's not being too difficult."

"No, sir, Commander. We're just passin' the head waldo around and it's cousin Kim's turn soon."

Kalinin nods and replies, "Very good, Miss Possible. Mrs Stoppable, I'm pleased you're back in fighting form. I'd like to see how well you do when it comes to piloting M9."

"Same here, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin." Nodding his agreement, the tall Russian goes on.

"I'm pleased your cousin was able to make it to Merida. Along with Mr and Mrs Renton."

Felix nods and says, "I'm still surprised we were allowed to come here, sir."

Kalinin chuckles and remarks, "It was not easy to get approval. General Amit, of Intelligence Division, was quite adamant about personnel outside of Mithril's own not being allowed here. Captain Testarossa and General Voda, of Tactical Division, argued that Team Hawk was as much part of Mithril as day team had landed on Tuatha de Danaan. You should have seen General Amit's face. You'd never seen someone so arrogant gone red so quickly."

"That explains us, but what about Joss, Tara and Felix? They're with IR."

"Remember Tracy rescue?" At Kim's nod, Kalinin goes on. "International Rescue more or less works same way as Mithril. Only they use more peaceful means to achieve goals while Mithril usually uses decisively surgical violence. Only to ensure point is established that chicanery will not be tolerated. So, with that point in mind, that is loophole that allows Captain Testarossa to have that special rule of hers."

"Spankin'." Puzzled, Joss quickly asks, "Who are General Amit and General Voda, though? Are they like bigwigs for Mithril?" Grinning, Mardukas takes the opening.

"That would be an apt description of them, Miss Possible. General Voda, of the Tactical Division, is responsible for delegating assignments to all Tactical units within Mithril. He is also Captain Testarossa's uncle. General Amit, of Intelligence, is primarily in charge of the information gatherers. Purpose of Intelligence is to ascertain enemy capability and project odds of mission success or failure. Of course, odds projection is not an exact science. Too many variables in the field."

Tara timidly asks, "Are you saying you could be looking at a successful mission or a suicide mission at times?" Kalinin nods at the blond's assessment.

"Correct, Mrs Renton. Mithril may have excellent equipment, but core element has always been human factor. Add to that Mithril is mercenary organization and you have even more complications."

"But, you guys are mercenaries on the side of right. How can that be complicated? It seems to be pretty well cut and dried to me."

Clouseau asks, "Remember McAllen having been killed by a traitor, Mr Renton?" At Felix's nod, he goes on. "That's the one flaw when it comes to Mithril using a mercenary system. Yeah, sure, the pay's good. But out there, somewhere, is a bad guy with an even bigger checkbook. In the end, the only thing that truly counts is the character a targeted mercenary has."

"Jeez, talk about yer raw deals."

"Indeed. For example, say you, Miss Possible, were to be a Mithril mercenary and you were offered, by one of the bad guys out there, more pay to betray your comrades. The offer is very tempting. What would you do?"

"I'd hogtie and brand 'em! No way no varmint's gonna get me ta betray my friends!"

Smiling at the thought, Clouseau replies, "Hmm, interesting response. I wish you were old enough to join. We could use someone with your spunk on the SRT. But, here's a new wrinkle for you. Say one of your relatives was very sick and research has found an expensive treatment. Would you take the offer then? Would you be that desperate to save a loved one's life?"

"I, I don't know, Lieutenant. That kind of offer goes against my grain. But, my family's important to me." Her head bowing down, Joss considers it before looking back up and replying, "Hell no! I'd still hogtie and brand 'em! Even with the money, there's no guarantee the treatment will work. If anything, I can always fork over all my money for the treatments, if only to keep my family around until their time comes. Whether it works or not."

"You've strong convictions, Miss Possible. Very much like your cousin Kimberly has. You are credit to family name." Joss blushes at Kalinin's words before he looks over at Kim. "What about you or your brothers, Kimberly? Same question Lieutenant Clouseau posed."

"I'm with Joss, but without the branding. I'd just have them booked on conspiracy charges. I'd not be doing it for the money. I'd be doing it because it's the right thing to do. Any money that comes out of it, I'll simply give to the cause. Even if the treatment offers false hope." Kim's answer has Clouseau nodding thoughtfully before he gives his reply.

"I see. Problem with the booking is those kind of people own Police at times. I suggest you go with the branding. And what about your brothers?"

"Huh, knowing the tweebs, they'd blow the offer, along with the one to make it, to pieces with one of their experiments. Those two may be a menace to society, but they're in the category of good menaces." All of a sudden, Mardukas bursts out laughing.

"I can see it now! A member from Amalgam or another group like them approaching her younger brothers, only to be blown to pieces within seconds of the offer being made!" Still laughing, he adds, "Of course, hogtying and branding them sounds good too!"

Next thing he knows, Clouseau's watch beeps. Checking the time, he nods and says, "It is now 2200. That's the time for hitting the sack, you four. Tomorrow morning, 0500, right here. Be in fatigues. Dismissed."

As the group exits the hangar, Clouseau turns to Kalinin standing with Mardukas still and sees the Russian's stifling his laughter. "You saw the mental image too, didn't you, sir?"

"Indeed, Lieutenant. I don't know whether we should warn Amalgam or likes of them about Mrs Stoppable's brothers or let them find out for themselves. Quite frankly, I'm torn, Lieutenant Clouseau."

"As am I, sir. As am I." Saluting, he adds, "Good night, gentlemen. I have a feeling I'm in for a long day tomorrow."

Returning the salute, Kalinin replies, "I have feeling you'd be right in that assessment, Lieutenant." All of a sudden, he starts guffawing. "I'm afraid Mr Renton forgot to take off head waldo before leaving hangar."

"I'm sure he'll notice it when he turns in, sir."

Bringing his glasses up his nose, Mardukas merely smirks as he follows Kalinin out of the hangar area, with Clouseau walking out as well.

Twenty minutes later, in the personnel section, in the quarters they'd been assigned to during their stay, Kim and Ron are about to snuggle together until Kim starts giggling. Highly amused.

"Kim?"

"Just thinking about Felix." At Ron's blink, she goes on. "He was so distracted by the hypothetical sitch Lieutenant Clouseau had posed to us, he forgot to take off the head waldo."

"Lieutenant Clouseau? Who's he? I never even met him before."

"He's the Urzu team leader. He just came back from his rehabilitation and he was assigned to train us. It's too bad you were in the kitchen, spoiling Mithril's cooks rotten with your cooking."

"Hey, Mithril's a quality organization. Their kitchen guys are no different. They deserve to be spoiled rotten at times." Smirking, he then asks, "So what's he like, KP?"

"He's African-Canadian and Muslim. He was also Lieutenant McAllen's battle buddy a long time ago. In fact, when they'd fight together, they'd be known as the 'Double Trouble Psycho Soldiers'. Lieutenant McAllen thought it was funny as Hell while it slightly bothered Lieutenant Clouseau. But, he does miss it terribly these days."

"I see. I'd like to meet him tomorrow. Along with see how you do at the controls of an M9." Playfully nuzzling her cheek, he gives her a quick peck as she giggles.

"What about Bonnie and Hirotaka, Ron?"

"They've been in their quarters ever since we got here, Kim. I don't think they'll be coming out any time soon. At least not until we get ready to leave."

"I hope Bonnie remembers we're supposed to go diving in Okinawa and Hawaii and takes it easy. It wouldn't do for her to get knocked up before we go diving together again." Grinning, she then asks, "What about Jessica?"

"She and Stuart came into the kitchen while I was there. They both packed a small basket and left to have a picnic."

"A picnic? Ron, it was dusk when we got here."

"Well, you know what they say about moonlit picnics, Kim."

"If it's that they're romantic, then I think we should do a picnic as well. Tomorrow night, so you can sooth my aching muscles with your hands. What about where Bonnie had her match with Sergeant Major Mao? Would that do for our picnic?"

"Twin Rocks? Sure. That's a great view up there." Grinning sneakily, Ron deftly slips his hand into between Kim's legs and rubs her apex. "Of course, I know another great view."

"Ron!" Blushing furiously, Kim gets on top of Ron and grinds herself against him. "Don't start something you can't finish." Any further retort is cut as Ron traps her lips in a passionate kiss. Giggling, Kim turns off the lamp, sending the couple into darkness.

On the beach of Merida Island, Jessica and Stuart are walking side by side and hand in hand, their culinary appetites sated. Jessica looks up at the moonlit sky and smiles at seeing all the stars.

"Middleton's sky may be clear, but it doesn't hold a candle to here, Stuart."

"Yeah. This is my favorite spot whenever we're on stand-down and off the sub."

"Does Lieutenant Sagara have a favorite spot when he's off-duty and here?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. I've often seen him go somewhere on the island, fishing gear in hand. I thought often about following him, but then decide to just leave him be. After all, even SRT warriors have to have some alone time."

"Did you ever think about it? Joining the SRT?" Much to her surprise, Stuart begins chuckling. "I'm happy to hear you chuckling, but I'm serious, Stuart. You'd be a great addition to the SRT."

"Jessica, I'm so used to being on a submarine's bridge, that if I was to go through SRT training, I'd wash out in a hurry. Yeah, sure, I may be in good physical condition, but the Special Response Team is made up of veterans like Lieutenant Sagara. I wouldn't stand a chance in the camp."

"I never saw action before and I was made part of the SRT."

"You mean you don't count extracting your Mom action?" At her wide eyes, he nods and adds, "That's right, Jessie. You first cut your teeth in Beijing. Granted, you were a newly-beginning rookie, but you became a veteran the instant your Mom was fully-extracted."

"I never thought of it that way." Slyly grinning, she asks, "Would you like to see some action? Become a veteran of sorts? Be my 'SRT' guy?"

"How do I do that?"

In answer, he finds his lips enveloped by Jessica's lips and starts returning the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he brings her in closer to him, relishing the feel of her breasts against his chest. Before he knows it, he feels one hand being removed from her back and Jessica slowly edging away. Next thing he knows, the hand she had pried off her back is on her right breast. Upon ending the kiss so they can breathe, Jessica grins at him.

"Congratulations, Stuart. You're now a veteran in the art of making out. Welcome to my 'SRT', lover boy." Chuckling again, Stuart is about to kiss Jessica again when he feels the heat of a flashlight on his face.

"Okay, you two. Lights out. Time to hit the sack." A Mithril MP is staring at the couple, a stern look on his face.

Seeing the rank on his shoulder, Stuart replies, "Could you spare us five more minutes to finish up here, Corporal? We were alone until you came along."

Catching Stuart's drift, the Corporal starts smiling as he checks his watch as he replies, "You got five more minutes to finish up. Any more and I gotta haul you both in, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Corporal." Next thing he knows, Jessica starts giggling again.

As she giggles, she asks, "How long have you been standing there, Corporal?"

"Oh, just long enough to catch you welcoming him to your 'SRT', ma'am. I saw you two while I was on the path on my rounds. With the moon out, everything is visible. I love this skyline. Quiet, peaceful, serene. Until the Arm Slaves wake up. When they do, all Hell breaks loose."

Suddenly yawning, Jessica replies, "Yeah, you do have a good point, Corporal. Walk me to my quarters, Stuart?"

"Sure. Good night, Corporal."

"Good night, sir." Giving Stuart a quick salute, with Stuart returning it, the MP goes about his rounds. Turning back to Stuart, she finds herself curious.

"He's nice. How long has he been here?"

"Only a couple of months now. He was rejected by a snobbishly-stupid ex-girlfriend that claimed she wanted to see him. Poor guy never even saw it coming. She even went so far as to tell him that he was so unattractive, no woman would ever want to be with him. So, to get away from her cruelty and scathing remarks about him, he joined Mithril and was assigned to here as an MP. He's been happier ever since. Lonelier, but happier."

"Oh, that makes me so mad. Bitches like her give women a bad reputation. That isn't right. No one should have to be alone. Are there any unattached women here?"

"Other than Captain Testarossa, I'm not sure off-hand. Add to that their conflicting ranks along with their ages and you have one Hell of a predicament."

"Poor guy." As they walk toward the barracks, Jessica smiles over at Stuart as she asks, "What'd you think? About your 'training', that is?"

"I'd like to 'train' some more." Smiling deviously, Stuart sneaks a Frencher onto her lips as she gets to the door for her quarters in the visitor section. Suddenly ending the kiss, he gives her a soft smile as he says, "Good night, Jessie."

In a daze, Jessica replies, "Good night, Stuart." She's so badly in a daze, she turns around and smacks her nose against the still-closed door, snapping her out of the daze. "Ouch." Softly checking her nose with her fingertips, she's relieved it didn't end up dripping blood. "You just wait, Stuart Argyle. Tomorrow, I'll put you in such a daze, you'll wind up gushing blood from your nose."

"Jessica, did you have a good time?" Lily's voice has Jessica smiling sheepishly as she goes on. "It's almost 11:00 pm, Jessie. Way up past your bedtime."

"Oops. Sorry, Mom. Stuart and I had a moonlit picnic."

"Did you have fun?" Smiling at her daughter's blushing nod as she gets into the twin bed, she goes on. "Well, just don't have too much fun. If you know what I mean."

"I do." After a minute, Jessica asks, "Mom, how'd you know you were in love with Dad?"

"It's not exactly knowledge. More like instinct for when the time is right."

"Is the time right for me right now, Mom?"

"It's your call, Jessica. Any way you decide, any way it comes out, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, Mom. Good night."

"Good night, Jessica."

For the rest of the night, Jessica quietly laughs wickedly as she makes her plans. Both in her dreams and in real life. Walking to his quarters, Stuart gets a sudden chill that runs up and down his spine. Even more, he likes it. For it's both warm and cool.

Inside their quarters in the personnel section, Felix and Tara are about to turn in when he notices Tara's deep blue eyes intently focused on his head. "Tara?"

"Felix, I don't know how to tell you this without hurting your feelings. So, I better tell you flat out and as gently as possible." At his nod, the bubbly blond goes on. "While I personally think the head waldo looks very manly on you, making you a very hot stud to me, it's hardly appropriate sleepwear." Sheepishly grinning, Felix checks his head and removes the head waldo.

"Oops." As he gets into the bed, he hears his blond wife giggling. "Okay, Tara. I get it. But, I can't help it. I could hardly tell I was still wearing it."

"Well, I just hope you're not going to wear it when we're leaving Merida Island to go to Okinawa for diving. I don't think Sousuke would understand you wearing a head waldo while diving. He just might think you're nuts." Next thing Tara knows, Felix gently knocks her over and kisses her passionately. "Hmm, slow up there, stud, or we'll be expecting again. And I'm not quite ready to give Simone a new baby brother or sister."

"I think you look sexy even when you're pregnant. Just like you do now."

"Felix, I was the size of a whale. How could I have been sexy?"

"In my eyes, you did look sexy when you were pregnant with Norman and Simone." Upon seeing her rosy blush, he kisses her again. "You always have looked sexy, Tara."

In her quarters in the personnel section, Joss is sprawled all over the bed, face-down, wearing her day clothes still. As soon as she got into the room, she zonked right out upon getting onto the bed. With her room's light on still and her door slightly ajar.

In the hallway, Clouseau is heading for his quarters when he sees a light on and the door slightly ajar. Lightly growling, he heads for the door, ready to bark at the poor sap in the room. His bark dies in his throat when he sees who it is. Softly chuckling upon seeing Joss sleeping on the bed, he softly walks in and tucks her in to sleep, leaving her clad in her clothes.

"Ma." The word has Clouseau blushing, yet flattered. Up until he realizes that she's dreaming.

Giving the sleeping teen a soft smile, he says, "Good night, kiddo. Pleasant dreams." Exiting her room, he turns off the light and secures her door. Just as Commander Mardukas walks up to him.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant Clouseau?"

"No, sir. Miss Possible forgot to close her door and turn off her light before falling asleep. The day and flight seems to have taken it out of her." Pondering, he then asks, "Do you have much on the history of her family? Like, her parents and such?"

"Other than her being Mrs Stoppable's cousin, not really. Why do you ask, Lieutenant?"

"This is going to sound nuts, sir, but as I was tucking her in, she said, 'Ma'. I think she misses her Mother, sir."

"I see. Well, don't read too much into it, Lieutenant." Next thing the men know, they hear Joss screaming.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!"

Bolting back into the room, Clouseau finds an awake Joss sitting up in bed, shaking in fear. Mardukas comes up behind him and kneels at her side.

"Are you okay, Miss Possible?"

"I am, Commander." Seeing his 'not-quite-believing-you' look, she adds, "I was having a nightmare, sir."

"About your Mother?" At her nod and tremble, Clouseau asks, "Did something happen to her?"

"She died in a fire, at our old ranch in Montana. No one knows how it started." Taking a breath, she goes on. "I had just turned eight when it happened. I was in my room, doing my homework when I smelled smoke. I ran downstairs and found Ma stumbling through the smoke. She'd been blinded and was calling for me." Suddenly, she starts sobbing.

Clouseau looks over at Mardukas for assistance, but all he gets out of the Brit is a shrug. "I've never dealt with crying teens before, Lieutenant. As I'm sure you're already aware, Lieutenant Sagara is a new Father himself, so he can't really give you advice at the moment."

"I guess I'll have to improvise, then." Sitting onto the bed beside a sobbing Joss, he softly rubs her back, hoping it'll help calm her down. "So much pain you're carrying. You shouldn't have to carry such a burden all by yourself. Say, I bet you don't know something about Lieutenant Sagara."

"What's that, sir?" Joss calms her sobs down slightly and looks into his brown eyes with her blue.

"Lieutenant Sagara's an orphan. He was orphaned in Afghanistan at eight years old. I bet you didn't know that about him, did you?" At Joss' headshake of 'no', he goes on. "His parents were gunned down. He more or less watched the whole thing happen."

"Who did it?" Joss' question was snarled out, as she grips the bed in sheer anger. "No one should have ta watch their parents die. Not at that age."

"From the ammunition found at their death site, it was the Soviets."

"How'd he survive? It must have been harrowin' fer him."

"I'm sure it was, Miss Possible. As for how he survived, it was the only way possible."

"What was, sir?" Suddenly gulping upon seeing Mardukas' grin, she can't help but think, 'Why do these Military Officer guys always smile or grin like used car salesmen?'

"He became a weapon. A weapon of mass destruction. On the battlefield, he became cold, efficient and merciless. He had to be. The Afghani rebels taught him early on that to show mercy to an enemy was to show weakness."

"Sounds like he became a Human Terminator."

"That would be an appropriate description of him back then. When he met Lieutenant Commander Kalinin, he also found a foster Father of sorts."

"But, if the Soviets killed his kin, wouldn't that have made them enemies?"

"It did. Every time they'd face off against one another, they'd try their hardest to kill the other. But, one day, one single man brought the two together with a common goal."

Taking a wild shot in the dark, Joss says, "Gauron." At Mardukas' nod, Joss can't help but remark, "At least Lieutenant Sagara's on the side of right. Especially with all that's happened to him."

"Indeed. He could have gone to the 'Dark Side', but he didn't. His main desire was to keep people from going through what he had to. When he was assigned to his current assignment, he had no idea as to how much his life would truly change. For the better. Of course, at first, he was supposed to guard her. But, being around her constantly had eventually stirred up long-buried feelings. Feelings of love, hope and desire."

"Kaname." At Mardukas' nod, she says, "Ma wanted me to get to safety and not worry about her. Like a jackass, I was stubborn and wanted to help get her outta there. But, before I could get to her, a piece of flaming ceiling came crashing down onto her. She screamed in agony, for me to get out of there. By that time, Pa got home and pulled me on outta there. But, I didn't wanna leave the house without her. When the fire was over, Ma was dead."

"You shouldn't have to carry that burden anymore, Joss 'Jackass' Possible." At Joss' shocked gasp, Clouseau smirks as he starts getting her goat. "That's right, Miss Possible. I called you 'Jackass'. That'll be your call sign until you completely snap out of your funk or leave the island. If you're thinking about fooling me right now, you best forget it. It's normal to grieve, but you need to lay the burden down sometime. You've carried it for far too long. Your Mother would want that for you. Is that understood, 'Jackass'?"

"Sir, it's understood, sir." As Clouseau gets up, Joss adds, "Them's fightin' words, 'Lieutenant Canuck'. I'll make you eat your words." Smiling as she looks up, she says, "You gave me a call sign, I gave you one in return." Upon hearing Mardukas' snort of amusement, Joss gives a smirk at her Training Officer.

"I'm going to enjoy tomorrow, 'Jackass'. You best sleep it up. You'll need every bit of it." He then walks out of the room, with Mardukas bringing his glasses back up his nose. Wearing a proud smile on his face as he exits the room and secures the door.

"Ya got it, 'Lieutenant Canuck'." Turning back in, Joss snickers as she snuggles into the bed.

Out in the hallway, Lieutenant Clouseau is about to do something really mean. "I told her not to call me a Canuck anymore. Or rather, crazy Canuck anyway. Now to show her how crazy I can really be. Let's see how she and the others do with the fire alarms going off in this section throughout the night."

"I strongly advise against this, Lieutenant. What you have in mind constitutes a prank over mere words of a teenager. Even more, the others will be hearing and going through it." At the same time, Mardukas' eyes are gleaming with amused glee as he watches the Urzu Team's Commander's hand start reaching for his target.

"That's true, Commander. However, it's all okay. I checked the regs. Sleep deprivation exercises are quite acceptable for first-nighters." With that, he pulls down the fire alarm handle, causing the section's lights and sirens to start up. "Besides, like she said, 'them's fightin' words'. And I fully intend to make her eat them."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Back in her room, Joss is clamping her pillow over her head and gritting her teeth in anger. "Why that no good Canuck varmint!"

Inside their room in the personnel quarters, Bonnie and Hirotaka see the red lights pulsating and smile at the sirens going off before they resume their love-making. To them, it's their mood lighting and music. For they'd been through the same bit before.

As have Ron and Jessica. The only other ones that didn't go through them are Kim, Felix and Tara. After all, Kim was sleeping in the guest quarters at the time and Ron felt that she'd have an easier time sleeping there than in the personnel quarters.

But, Kim takes it in stride. For she's deep asleep, with an equally-zonked Ron's arms around her from behind. With her lips curled into a softly-wicked smile and Ron's hands cupped over her breasts. His thumbs unconsciously rubbing her nipples.

Inside their room, Tara and Felix are clamping their pillows over their heads, wondering if they had made a massive mistake in wanting to learn about piloting Arm Slaves with Kim.

The next morning, at 0500, the four students are in the hangar and wearing Mithril-issue fatigues. Of all the people in the hangar, Kim is the only well-rested one. While Joss, Felix and Tara look like they all went through the same jet engine and came out unharmed. While the engine was operating, no less.

Their attention is soon grabbed by Lieutenant Clouseau as he walks up, wearing a black AS suit and a head waldo. "Good morning, class. I trust you slept well."

"That's not funny, 'Lieutenant Canuck'! How can anyone sleep with that danged racket?"

"'Jackass', drop and give me thirty push-ups." Looking at the others while Joss gets onto the hangar floor, he adds, "Count 'em out, 'Jackass'. Exercise."

"One, Lieutenant Canuck. Two, Lieutenant Canuck. Three, Lieutenant Canuck. Four, Lieutenant Canuck." While Joss does her push-ups, she keeps saying Clouseau's 'call sign'. Much to everyone else's semi-amused bemusement.

"Your cousin, Mrs Stoppable, has a new call sign. 'Jackass'. That will be her call sign until she either snaps herself out of her funk or until she leaves the island. In turn, she gave me my own. I told her not to say it, but she did. Now that we've got you up to speed, it's time I give you your call signs."

Looking at Tara, he begins, "Blondie." Turning to Felix, he says, "Dagwood." Finally to Kim, he adds, "Red."

"I haven't heard that in years, Lieutenant. It brings back some memories for me. Bad ones, at that."

"I see. 'Red Hot'. Since your husband thinks so highly of you, I find that'll be quite satisfactory."

"It'll do. As long as you're not channeling Motor Ed, I can handle it."

"Good." Looking over at Joss, he sees that she'd zonked out onto the floor. "I'll take it easy on her tonight. But, for now..." Walking over to her, he kneels down and bellows, "On your feet, soldier!" When Joss springs up and looks into his face, she snarls. "Get that look off your face, wannabe soldier. I only have one rule for you new people."

"One more or was yesterday's ground rules just fer me?"

"This one is for all of you, except you can tack it onto yesterday's rules, 'Jackass'. Everyone learns and stays awake in class. You don't do either, I'll yell out right into your ear and we'll go over the whole thing again as you exercise. Do you get me?"

In unison, they yell out, "We get you, sir!"

Nodding, he replies, "Welcome to the Crazies."

"Canuck's Crazies!" Unable to help a glib comment, Joss says, "It had ta have something with ya on it, 'Lieutenant Canuck'. It fits ya perfectly."

"This is going to be a long and fun day, everyone. All right. Did everyone try on the head waldo yet or do we have someone that has to try it, still?"

Felix sheepishly steps forward and says, "My apologies, sir! I completely forgot I was wearing it last night, sir!"

"Okay. Hand it to Mrs Stoppable and give me fifteen push-ups for forgetting to take it off."

"Sir!" Handing it to Kim, he then gets onto the floor and begins, "One, Lieutenant. Two, Lieutenant. Three, Lieutenant. Four, Lieutenant." As Felix exercises, Joss gets steamed. Badly.

"Hey, that's not fair, 'Lieutenant Canuck'! How come I had to do more than Felix does?"

"'Jackass', drop and give me thirty more push-ups for that."

"No, sir." When Clouseau sees her fury rising, he smirks. "Wipe that smirk off yer face, ya dumb Canuck! Ya think livin' is so easy, then come on out to our ranch in Texas sometime. I'll show ya easy livin'!"

"Ah, I do believe you snapped yourself out of your funk now. Anger builds up and burns out the sadness. I'm now changing your call sign, 'Jackass'. It's now 'Phoenix'. In honor of your Ma. You rose to the challenge and out of the fire." At that, Joss can't help a double take as her mind goes over what she'd just heard. "I believe you are now totally befuddled, if not be-fucked. Completely."

"Ya bushwhacked me, didn't ya?" At his nod, she goes on. "Ya knew I'd be off during the training in my mood, so, ya decided to get my goat and get it good."

"How do you feel now, 'Phoenix'? What do you want to do, now that you're all fired up?"

"I wanna get into one of them things and kick yer ass, sir!"

"That's the spirit, 'Phoenix'. Motivation. But, do you really think you can kick my ass as you are right now?"

"Hell yeah, sir!"

"We'll see. Fall in with the others."

"Before I do, sir, somethin' I gotta know."

"Go ahead."

"Is the push-up offer still on the table?"

"They were never removed from the table, or an offer. In time, you'll learn that push-ups are not an option, 'Phoenix'. Plus, they'll help you build your arms' strength to allow you greater ease in using the arm waldos."

"Sir!" Getting down onto the floor, Joss counts them out. "One, Lieutenant. Two, Lieutenant. Three, Lieutenant. Four, Lieutenant." As Joss does her push-ups, Kim puts the waldo onto her head and nods at the fit.

"Not a bad fit, sir."

"Good. Now, who's up for some basics on Piloting?" Seeing Joss get up from the floor after finishing her push-ups, he says, "You really think you can kick my ass, 'Phoenix'? I'd love to see you try."

"You bet, Lieutenant. I won't be trying, but I will be kicking your ass today."

"Okay, first off, when we're inside those Arm Slaves, rank disappears. I expect to be called by my call sign, Urzu-1. Shall we, 'Phoenix'?"

"We shall, Urzu-1." With that, students and trainer all head for one of the kneeling M9s and Joss pauses at it's right hand, just gazing up at it. "I never imagined it'd be so danged big up close, Lieutenant. How can someone 'bout my size pilot somethin' this huge?"

"Practice, kiddo. Lots and lots of practice. Do you require a ladder?"

"Sure. It'd be spankin' if ya had one nearby." Next thing she knows, he grunts as he lifts himself up onto one of the joints and clambers up the kneeling Arm Slave. Just as she and the others are about to do the same, he turns and grins down at them.

"Just stay down there, rookies. I'll send a ladder down for you. All Arm Slaves have rope ladders built in for escape purposes or if they're being entered. Since you're all rookies, it's the safest bet for you."

Kim nods and replies, "Okay, Lieutenant." Once Clouseau has the hatch open, he triggers the compressed air module, sending the rope ladder down to Joss and the others. "Coming up, sir!"

As nimbly as possible, Joss, Kim, Tara and Felix clamber up the ladder until they get to the top of the Arm Slave, finding a grinning Clouseau. Unable to help her curiosity, Joss goes for it.

"Since we're a bunch of rookies, then how'd ya get up here, sir? We can climb, too."

"It's a matter of safety, 'Phoenix'. The distance off the ground is two stories. If any of you're to fall while climbing the way I did, you'd more than likely break your neck or spine. As all of you get experience, you'll be able to."

Joss grins and replies, "Okay. Next time, I'll do it the way you did."

"You've got a fire in your soul, alright. Okay, lesson one, entering the Arm Slave." Indicating the proper places and improper, he goes on. "Put your feet here, here and here. Don't step here or there, as they are the controls and computer consoles. 'Phoenix', you're up."

Following his directions, Joss enters the M9 and her blue eyes go wide at the sight before her. "Spankin'! It looks brand new, Urzu-1!"

"Chances are it probably is, 'Phoenix'. Quite a few of these M9s have seen action at one point or another. Some that don't have pilots are either because they're new or their pilots are 'Out on Patrol'. See that button on the console? Bottom right hand corner."

"Uh-huh."

"Press it. It'll bring the AI on line." Once Joss presses it, he adds, "It has to boot up first. Give it a minute before giving it a voice command. This goes for all of you." Seeing their nods of agreement, Clouseau goes on. "It usually has a prompt on the screen. When you see it, you'll know it's ready."

"Ya got it, Urzu-1." Upon seeing the prompt, she looks at her legs and sees the leg waldos barely come up to her knees. "AI, adjust leg waldos to fit my legs. Please and thank you." When it replies, it's with a synthesized, flat, male voice.

"_Roger. Training message. Explain 'Please and thank you'. The statement makes no sense."_

As the waldos adjust to Joss' legs, she looks over at Clouseau and sees he and the others are highly-amused. By the time she returns her attention to the AI, she notes the waldos are at her legs.

"Alright, wise-guy. Please and thank you is something my Uncle James told my cousin Kim to say when she was little. I guess you could say she rubbed off on me." Kim gives Joss a loving ruffle of her hair as the AI responds.

"_Roger. Training message. Is rubbed off part of physical contact?"_ Perplexed, Joss looks up at Clouseau and sees he's barely holding in a guffaw. With Kim and the others not too far behind him.

Snickering lightly, he says, "You gotta watch what you say around these AI units at all times. They tend to take things very seriously, if not literally. They weren't programmed for slang usage, expressions or even idioms."

"Okay. But why in tarnation did he say 'training message' when he wants to ask a question or make a statement? All he had to do was just ask or say it."

"The AI is a learning computer. The more it learns, the more adept it becomes. Some AI units absorb the pilot's personality. 'Al', for example, has Lieutenant Sagara's cool demeanor, yet has some doubts about itself."

"So, in essence, the AI in here is naked as a jaybird." As Clouseau nods at Joss' articulate way of putting things, the male-voiced AI chimes in.

"_Training message. I am not naked or a jaybird. Training message 2. What is a jaybird?"_

Finding herself getting annoyed, Joss snarls out, "All right, ya jackass."

"_Training message. What is a jackass? Error. Previous training message has not yet been answered." _Now finding herself getting angry, Joss gives her reply. All while Clouseau, Kim, Tara and Felix are barely able to keep from falling off while they laugh.

"Ya wanna know what a jackass is? Okay, I'll tell ya, ya varmint! A jackass is one that uses idiotic messages like 'training message' any time they wanna ask a question! In other words, I'm talkin' 'bout ya, ya blasted varmint!"

"_Training message. What is a blasted varmint?"_ Now infuriated even more, Joss screams out loud. All while Kim and Tara feel like they're about to lose bladder control from laughing so hard.

"That's it! Ya wanna get creamed, ya blasted jackass varmint?"

"_Training message. Define creamed. Does it involve dairy products?"_

"Can you please turn this ding-danged thing off, Lieutenant? It's drivin' me nuts!" As the others laugh, a snickering Clouseau presses the same button that Joss had pressed earlier, turning off the AI. "How in tarnation do you put up with these smart-ass AI units, sir? They're as ornery as Old Tornado back at the Lazy C."

"I told you to watch what you say around them. They're learning computers. This is their way of learning."

"Well, their way of learnin' is drivin' me nuts!" Shaking her head, she mutters, "I'd never gotten angry at an AI before. Then again, I'd never come across one that was such a smart-ass. Or even one, period."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, it won't hold a grudge. It's not programmed that way." Looking into her eyes, he asks, "Ready for Round 2?"

"Hell yeah, Urzu-1." Pressing the button again, she waits until she sees the prompt. Keeping her voice soft as possible, she asks, "AI, have ya been given a call sign yet?"

"_Negative."_

"Okay. I'm giving ya a call sign. It'll last ya until I can figure out somethin' else or until I leave here. At which time, Mithril can purge yer data banks. Let the next poor sap to pilot ya without a chance."

"_Roger. Awaiting call sign."_

Rolling her eyes at the flat voice, she mutters, "Jackass." Her eyes suddenly go wide in horror, for she had something else in mind. 'Oh, great. Now I gone and done it! I wanted to name the AI "Tornado"! I just hope it didn't hear me!'

"_Roger. Data stored. I am 'Jackass'. You are?"_

'It did! Oh well, it does fit it.' Verbally, she replies, "Joss 'Phoenix' Possible." Smiling softly, she says, "Howdy, pardner."

"_Training message. Is 'Howdy pardner' a greeting of some kind?"_

Willing herself to stay calm, despite starting to feel irritated again, she replies, "It is."

"_Roger. Howdy, pardner."_ Joss' eyes can't help but go wide at the Texan accent that had just entered the AI's voice. Keeping the accent up, 'Jackass' says, _"Training message. What is the objective for today?"_

"How does learnin' to kick tin cans sound, 'Jackass'? Does it sound like a good time?"

"_Affirmative, pardner. Let's go!"_ Her eyes brimming with tears of joy, Joss looks up at Clouseau and sees him shaking his head in amusement. In turn, Joss gets a mean idea and goes with it.

"'Jackass', are ya equipped with a brandin' iron?"

"_Negative. However, I am equipped with a monomolecular cutter and a flamethrower. The cutter can be heated, allowin' a makeshift brandin' iron."_

"Good. Cause it's time to kick some tin can booty!" Looking up at Clouseau and the others, her eyes tell them that now would be a good time to get down to the ground.

"We're gone." Beating a hasty retreat down the AS' ladder, Clouseau snickers, saying, "This will be entertaining."

"Urzu-1, please take it easy on my cousin. This is the first time she's piloted anything other than a robotic horse or a piece of International Rescue equipment."

"Don't worry, 'Red Hot'. She won't feel a thing." Bringing up his com unit, he says, "'Phoenix', when you're ready to commence operations, command the AI to close the hatch and set controls to Mode 4. Bilateral angle is 3.5. You copy?"

"_I copy, Urzu-1."_

Back inside the M9, Joss asks, "This yer first fight, 'Jackass'? This'll be my first in an AS."

"_Affirmative, 'Phoenix'. I'd just gotten here before you opened my door. Training message. Are you a new Mithril recruit?"_

"Nope. I'm a Thunderbird that's hankerin' to learn about pilotin' ya guys. I just happened ta have the lousy luck to get into these kinds of sitches."

"_Roger. Training message. What are 'sitches'? That word is not in my data banks."_

"One of Kim's favorite words. Sitch is short for situation. She and Ron used ta save the world all the time. Up until Ron got hurt."

"_Is he okay?"_ The question has Joss reeling in shock.

"Yeah, he is now. But, he still can't go on missions anymore. Especially since he, Kim and the others were decommissioned." Blinking as she puts her head waldo on, she then adds, "Ya stopped using 'training message', 'Jackass'. I'm impressed. Close hatch, set controls to Mode 4. Bilateral angle is 3.5."

As the AI gives it's reply, Joss slips her arms into the arm waldos, the inflating cushions securing and bracing them. Next thing she knows, the chest cover slides into place over her chest as the hatch closes.

"_Affirmative. Roger. Closing hatch, setting controls to Mode 4. Bilateral angle is 3.5."_

Moving her arms and legs within the waldos, Joss walks the Gernsback outside, with the Falke right behind her. As the Arm Slaves leave the hangar, Kim, Felix and Tara walk to the entrance, intent on watching the action unfold. As they walk, Joss has 'Jackass' open a communication line with the Falke.

"How far out should we go, Urzu-1?"

"**To that clearing, dead ahead, Phoenix."**

"Roger that." Once they reach the clearing, Joss turns the Gernsback around and doesn't see the Falke. "Where in tarnation did he get off to?"

"_Warning. AS, six o'clock."_ The Gernsback is knocked forward from behind, with 'Jackass' saying, _"His ECS is active, Phoenix."_

"ECS? WHAT IN TARNATION'S THAT?"

"_Electronic Concealment System."_

"Is there any way around it and do we have it too?"

"_Affirmative to both counts. Activating Counter-ECS measures. Do you want me to activate ECS invisible mode?"_

"Please and thank you." On the outside of the AS, tiny projectors pop out and bathe the AS in a blue light until the AS vanishes. "Okay, 'Jackass'. Where in tarnation is Urzu-1 at?"

"**I'm right behind you, Phoenix."**

Next thing both young lady and Gernsback know, they're flying toward a grove of trees. When they make impact, the Gernsback knocks down five trees, knocking the breath out of Joss' lungs. As Joss coughs to get air back into her lungs, 'Jackass' advises her the Falke and Gernsback have both de-cloaked. Next thing she knows, 'Jackass' is back to his original voice.

"_Training message. Is this what's known as getting creamed?"_

"It is. And boy, are we ever!"

"**Come on, 'Phoenix'. Don't make me change my mind about your call sign again. Do you want me to give you back the call sign I gave you last night?"**

Feeling the fires of fury within her again, Joss replies, "I told ya, 'Lieutenant Canuck', not to call me 'Jackass'!" Rapidly getting the Gernsback back onto it's feet, she charges at the now visible Falke. "Now I've got ya!" Next thing she knows, a black leg is entering her field of vision. From that, all is darkness before bright light.

"JOSS!" Her body shaking in anger, Kim steps into the hangar and clambers up into a Gernsback. "Hurt my cousin, huh? I'll show you a thing or two, you crazy Canuck!" Rapidly powering up the Arm Slave she'd entered, she snarls as she maneuvers the AS to where her cousin had gone down. "I swear, if he's harmed just one hair on her head..."

Kim's voice trails off as she finds Joss sitting with Clouseau beside the headless M9 Gernsback. Sitting and listening intently.

"You can't let pure emotions, including angered cockiness, guide your actions. Yeah, sure, they could be helpful, but sometimes they could also be detrimental to your safety. You're lucky I kicked your Arm Slave's head off. Had this been a real battle, and you had charged like that, you would have wound up getting impaled on an enemy's anti-armor dagger and dying."

"But, how'd ya do it, sir? Kicking 'Jackass' head off shouldn't have been possible without some damage having been done first. And I don't think ya got in any cuts before I charged at ya."

"Take a look at that AS and tell me what you see around the neck area." Peering intently at it, Joss and Kim can both see the damage surrounding the neck is jagged. Upon Joss telling him, he nods. "Depending on the pilot's skill level, decapitating an AS can be possible. Whether it be with a monomolecular cutter or a simple kick from another AS."

Looking up, he then sees another M9 simply standing there. "Hello." The voice he hears in reply, he'd never expected at all.

"**Hello, Lieutenant. I see you and Joss are getting along."**

"Red Hot?" At the Arm Slave's nod, he says, "It's impossible."

"Actually, it's Possible-Stoppable. Kim Possible-Stoppable. But that's a common mistake." Clouseau turns around and sees Ron smirking. "I saw your fight with Joss, Lieutenant Clouseau. How're you holding up, Joss?" Suddenly, Joss chuckles ruefully.

"Man, I couldn't even touch him, Ron."

"So I saw. But, other than that, you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm lucky he got the Arm Slave's head." Meanwhile, Clouseau is gaping up at the AS in the clearing with them.

"But, if she was on Maternity leave, then how can she know how to pilot an Arm Slave already?"

"**I did the academics when we were here for the training, Lieutenant. While Ron and the others had the hands-on training. It was so not the drama. Besides, I was kinda bored at the time and I can't pass up a challenge to learn something new. So, I just did the academics."**

"Ah. That explains why you're out here already, 'Red Hot'. Shall we get started?"

"**Bring it."** Five minutes later, the Falke is down on the ground, with the Gernsback gently placing it's foot onto the Falke's chest-plate. **"And that is kicking your biscuit, Urzu-1."**

Opening his hatch and stepping out, Clouseau shakes his head and grins wryly. "Yeah, I'd say it is. Maybe it'll be better if we head back to the hangar for Mr and Mrs Renton's training. I wish I was shit-faced while I was piloting. That way, I could have forgotten about it."

"**Oh, I'm not going to let you forget about it. Even more, booze is not good for you."**

"I know. That's why I'd like to get hammered tonight." As Clouseau makes to get back into and close the Falke's hatch, Ron looks up at him.

"Drunk? You? But, I thought Muslims disliked booze as it's against the religion."

"Well, how should I put this, Ron? It was a pair of jokes I just said." With that, he closes the hatch and brings the machine up off the ground after Kim removes the Gernsback's foot from his chest-plate.

"You call that a pair of jokes? Boy, talk about weak sauce." Suddenly shaking from a shiver, Ron adds, "Oy, talk about deja vu."

"**Yeah. No kidding, Ron. I know you didn't say it before, but I can't seem to help feeling that you did."** Reaching her Arm Slave's hands down to them, Kim adds, **"You two get on and I'll carry you both back. Besides, I think Lieutenant Sachs would have a heart attack upon seeing a headless Arm Slave walking back, Joss."**

"Yeah, it'd be my scurvy luck if he's to do that." With that, Ron and Joss get into the massive machine's hands. Once Kim has the Gernsback standing erect again, she starts walking back toward the hangar, leaving the headless AS behind.

Upon their return to the hangar, they see Felix and Tara speaking softly with Tessa. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" Both turn at Joss' question as she hops out of the Arm Slave's hand, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, we were just asking Tessa about if she'd piloted an AS." Looking around, Tara then asks, "Where's 'Jackass' at anyway?"

"'Jackass'?" Tessa blinks in curiosity until Joss fills her in. For the next few seconds, Tessa's convulsing in laughter. "Oh, Miss Possible! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, Captain. 'Jackass' lost his head. That's why I had ta ditch him. Kim wasn't sure about how Lieutenant Sachs would react ta seein' a headless AS."

"Well, it'll give the repair crew something to do. Mr and Mrs Renton, are you ready for your training?"

"We are if Lieutenant Clouseau is."

"**I am. How would you like to do it? One at a time or double team?"**

They both look at each other and nod. Tara replies, "We'll go with the double team, sir."

"**All right. You both take an AS and follow my instructions. Keep the chatter to a minimum. Otherwise you'll be answering questions all day long. I don't have all day and neither do you two. We've got a lot to do before the day's done."**

Felix and Tara both nod as they head for the remaining two M9s that are waiting for them. Much to their surprise, Lieutenant Sachs had already triggered the rope ladders for both Arm Slaves and gives them some encouraging words. As they mount up, no less.

"Don't let that guy grind you down. This is his way of breaking you so he could rebuild you."

Once they're both inside their respective Gernsbacks, they power up the mighty machines. Upon feeling the cushions of the arm waldos surround their wrists and elbows, they gently pull up on the hand-held controls and bring the machines to their feet.

Felix is the first to take a step. Softly as possible, he puts one foot after another, just like during his rehab period. Right behind him, Tara does the same thing, unsure of her first 'steps' within the Arm Slave. However, as the couple soon discovers, the Arm Slaves can hold their own when it comes to walking.

"**Blondie, Dagwood, I told you I don't have all day. Or, are you that unsure about yourselves?"**

Grinning mirthlessly, Tara replies, "Just getting into the groove, Urzu 1. This is the first time Dagwood and I have piloted one of these."

"**You joking? I thought you guys were with International Rescue."**

"Dagwood here. Yeah, we are, but we usually worked in the lab with 'Brains'. We were never in the field when we joined."

"**Well, then. You two are in for a treat. Let's see how well you do with light maneuvers."** With that, the 'light maneuvers' begin. Both Gernsbacks try their hardest to stay on their feet, but the Falke's movements are too much for them to counteract. **"I see you both are woefully under-skilled. Very much like 'Phoenix' is. You need to put your hearts into every attack you initiate. Try again!"**

Both Gernsbacks turn to each other and nod their heads in agreement. 'Blondie' takes her M9 high while 'Dagwood' takes his M9 low. Their intent is to knock the Falke down with every bit of weight they can muster.

Inside the Falke, Clouseau smirks softly as he observes the pattern. "Interesting approach. But, you forget one thing. You must move like water." To prove his point, he catches both Arm Slaves and lightly tosses them into the trees, hoping 'Dagwood's spine can hold out.

"**Ugh, did anyone catch the plate on that truck?"** 'Dagwood's voice comes through loud and clear.

"How are you feeling, Dagwood?"

"**So far, so good. Good thing these torso braces are padded, otherwise I'd be in a mess."**

"Consider yourself lucky you weren't inside an M6. Those didn't even have cushioning for the controls or even the torso plates. How's your back doing?"

"**It's feeling a little stiff. Think I'll see if 'Blondie' can give me a massage tonight when we go to bed."**

"**'Blondie' here. You got it, 'Dagwood'."**

"Go ahead and take the time, you two. It's clear you have the heart, but not the killer instinct. Always remember that in the field, when you're facing an enemy, to fight all out. That includes the possibility of killing the enemy."

"**Roger."** Their unified, yet downtrodden response has Clouseau shaking his head.

"Look at it this way, you two. You both still have your innocence. Lieutenant Sagara, myself and anyone's that seen combat lost theirs a long time ago. Hold onto yours, as long as possible. If you do lose your innocence, it'll change your life forever."

"**Urzu 1, this is the Captain. Go secure, please."**

"Urzu 1, roger." Switching channels, he replies, "Secure, Madam Captain."

"**How'd they do, Lieutenant?"**

"At this rate, if they're to go into combat, with only the four of them, only one will come back alive. I believe you know which one."

"**I agree. What would you suggest?"**

"Have the three of them spend time in the simulators. It'll allow them to move up gradually instead of throwing them into the deep end. 'Red Hot' is exempt from the remedial training. She already has the killer instinct and she'd drawn blood before. I'd fight alongside her and Team Hawk any day."

"**I see. And the others?"**

"Unless a miracle happens, the world will be short three wonderful souls. That is unacceptable in my book."

"**Same with mine, Urzu 1. You've got your work cut out for you. Good luck. Ending transmission."**

"Urzu 1, roger." Once transmission ends, he mutters, "I'm going to need every bit of luck I can get."

Meanwhile, Jessica and Stuart are walking beside each other on the beach they were on last night until Jessica smirks. Stopping suddenly, she looks out toward the ocean as she starts taking off her clothes.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah, Stuart?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're taking off your clothes to go skinny-dipping."

"Well, yes to the former. As to the latter, though." Jessica's voice trails off as she strips off her pants and looks over at Stuart. She can't help but giggle as she sees he's covering his eyes. "Relax, Stuart. I've got my swimsuit on." Finishing up, she lifts off her shirt and grins.

Slowly lifting his hand off of his eyes, he's shocked while his eyes pop out. 'Damn, she looks good in a two-piece.' Sure enough, she does. Especially if it's a black and red tank-style bikini. With the top being red and bottom being black.

"So, what do you think?"

"It looks great on you, Jessica." Jessica giggles as she saunters up to him, putting some sway in her slender hips.

"Big question I have for you is, are you going to swim dressed like that? Or, do you have something else in mind?" At that, Stuart begins chuckling sheepishly. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot to put on some trunks or something underneath."

"Well, I am wearing something, but it's my undershorts. You know how cotton is when it gets drenched."

"So? I don't mind it. Tell you what. Why don't I make it a little easier for you?"

"How are you going to do that? Take off part of your bikini?" Much to his surprise, Jessica blushes while she giggles.

"No, silly! Take off everything else and just wear your pants. But, you may want to take off your underwear first. I did some reading and it says seawater will cause undershorts to chafe. I'll wait out here for you. Unless, of course, you need some help." She blinks and he's in the greens.

Five minutes later, the two are cavorting in the ocean together. Stuart is an excellent swimmer, which is evident since he's helping Jessica to swim. Jessica takes a deep breath and submerges, swimming below Stuart. As she surfaces, she winks at him.

Stunned, he says, "I thought you couldn't swim."

"Underwater, I'm okay. I took some diving lessons after meeting Norman and the others. Particularly after we extracted Mother. Above water, well, that's where I'm weakest."

"Well, then, let's see who can hold their breath the longest."

Grinning at the same time, the two take a deep breath and submerge. Facing each other intently in a bit of a stare-down. Stuart checks his watch and nods at the time. Next thing he knows, Jessica kisses him underwater. Surprised by her action, he jolts to the surface. He soon finds himself being followed by a laughing Jessica.

"Oh, very funny, very funny!"

"I thought it was funny!" Jessica suddenly squeals when Stuart splashes her with a wave from his arm. "Oh, you want a water war, huh? Okay!" Giggling while she splashes Stuart back, they both turn into splash-happy nut-cases. Up until Stuart does the unthinkable and dives down below her.

"Stuart?" Suddenly, she feels movement right at her crotch. "Oh no you don't!"

Diving down, she finds her lips trapped in a tenderly passionate kiss. Instead of slapping him underwater, she wraps her arms around him as they both surface. All of a sudden, she feels the zipper on her back being run down. Only, she's enjoying the kiss far too much to even care. When he gets her top off, she covers her modestly-sized bust with her arm and blushes.

'I can't believe he did that so smoothly! I outta pop him one! But, I liked it! I really liked it! Hmm, I wonder...' Slowly moving her arm, she reveals her bust to Stuart, maintaining her blush. The sight of it causes him to exhale completely and surface. Following him up, she sees that he waited for her.

"You know how great you look underwater, Jessica?"

"Nope. No clue at all."

"You look so great that if I was to stay down there a second longer, I would have, well, you know."

"Ravished me?" At his bashful nod, she asks, "You didn't feel I was ready, right?" At his second nod, she smiles softly and says, "It's all right, Stuart. I'm not ready yet. I made a promise not to until I got married. Your decision shows that you're respectful of my wishes. I just didn't expect you to steal 'second base' so soon. Or, at least look at 'second base'. Did you like what you saw?"

"I did." Swimming closer to him, Jessica reaches for his hand. "Jessica?"

"Shh. I want you to go for 'second base'. I'm ready for that much at least."

"Okay."

Giving her a passionate kiss, he gently places a hand on a breast. With the contact, both stop kicking and submerge. When the two feel the need to breathe, they quickly kick to the surface. Jessica sees her top floating nearby and makes a grab for it. As she puts it on, she sees Stuart is turned around.

"Stuart?"

"Yeah, Jessica?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just purging myself a little bit." Next thing he knows, he feels Jessica's hand.

Sultrily, she asks, "Need any help?"

Back inside the base, thirty minutes later, Tessa is in a conference while Bonnie and Hirotaka are walking around in the main building. The two of them near the conference room door when it slides open fifteen minutes later, allowing an angered Tessa to exit. Only, she walks right into the Rockwaller couple and is knocked down onto the floor.

"Captain, you okay?" Tessa looks up and sees Bonnie with a contrite expression on her face. "We didn't even see you there."

"I'm okay, Ms Rockwaller. It's just that Intelligence and the Legal Division has finished briefing me on the matter regarding the Hood."

"Oh? And just what did they have to say about that bald-headed loser and his overgrown bulldog?"

"Legal Division's offering a deal to the both of them."

"A DEAL? THEY'RE OFFERING THAT LOSER A DAMN DEAL? ALONG WITH HIS NO-NUTS LACKEY?" Breathing to get her temper back under control, Bonnie softly, yet angrily, asks, "Why in the Hell would they offer that cross-dressing loser a deal?"

"Because he threatened to expose Mithril to the world." At Bonnie's dropped jaw, Tessa nods and says, "That was my reaction as well, Ms Rockwaller. Intelligence feels that with the Hood's contacts in organized crime, we can find those with links to terrorist groups. I was against the idea, given what he'd done with your sisters and the Tracy couples."

"So, what? They're not going to be facing charges anymore?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms Rockwaller. General Amit feels this could be the thing Mithril needs to further eliminate the terrorist threats around the world."

"Oh really? I want to talk to this Amit guy and tell him what kind of loser he really is."

"Okay, but, before we go inside, there's something you need to know. General Amit doesn't know that Team Hawk is part of Mithril's SRT. So, if he asks, just tell him you're with an external SRT unit. It'd be close enough to the truth, at least."

"Okay."

Sighing deeply, Tessa adds, "Even more, there's been reports of a man going around Tokyo, looking for information regarding Lieutenant and Mrs Sagara's son."

"WHAT?" Bonnie and Hirotaka's combined voices cause her to cringe.

"That's right. It's part of something I don't want to involve you guys in. After all, you're on vacation and should live it up."

Reluctantly, Bonnie replies, "Okay. But, if you need to talk, just remember we're here for you."

"I will. Thanks." Opening the door, she and the Rockwallers go inside. "I'll log into the system while you two take a seat."

"We will. Arigato, Testarossa-chan." Within two minutes, the three see a balding head emerge within a hologram. Upon seeing the man's head, Hirotaka can't help but quip, "No wonder the Hood was offered the deal. The General in charge of Intelligence is going on bald himself."

Infuriated, the man demands, _"Name rank and ID number, soldier!"_

"Hirotaka Yamanatoka-Rockwaller. My wife, our friends and I are part of Mithril's external SRT Unit."

"_Captain Testarossa, I was not aware that the Pacific Ocean Fleet's Tactical Division was in the habit of having external units for the SRT."_

"That's not the most important thing right now, you loser. But, what is important is how can you offer someone like the Hood a fuckin' deal? Don't you know what that man's done? To my sisters, their husbands and their husbands' family?"

"_I am quite aware of that. Judging from your tone, I'd say you're the youngest Rockwaller. Correct?"_

"Wow. Maybe there is a brain inside that balding head anyway."

"_Captain Testarossa, either have your two members speak to me with respect or this conversation is over."_

"Why should we respect you, General? You do nothing right. If anything, all you do is shuffle papers like they were playing cards. You clearly have no knowledge about field work. Otherwise, you wouldn't have offered a morally corrupt man like the Hood and his lackey a deal for who knows what."

"_Ms Rockwaller, for your information, I served in Mossad, the Israeli Intelligence Agency. So I have seen some field work. Even more, please understand that while I sympathize with you, Mithril has bigger fish to fry than someone's family dynamics."_

"I didn't ask for your fuckin' sympathy, loser. Now, why did you offer the Hood and his moron a deal?"

"_He has contacts that we desperately need in the Underworld. Besides, when we spoke to the Hood, he told us he wasn't really going to kill the couples."_

"Yeah, right. If you really believe that, I have some swamp land in Florida I'd like to sell you. I read that bald-headed freak's dossier. He's got something planned. I suggest you withdraw the deal and allow the Hood and 'No-Nuts' to go to Prison. Which is right where they belong."

"_Sorry, Ms Rockwaller. But my decision stands firm. The Hood and Mr Mullion get their deal. However, since you're undoubtedly familiar with Urzu 7 on the SRT, do inform him that Legal is filing charges against him on behalf of Mr Mullion."_

"What're the charges?"

"_Malicious wounding, damaging and sinking of a private undersea research vessel. Plus some other charges."_

"You're tripping, right? The Hood's sub was no research vessel. It literally sucked Lonnie, Connie, Monique and Zoey into it, along with their husbands. Even more, they were scuba diving. Doesn't that mean anything anymore when it comes to honeymoons?"

"_Once again, I'm sorry. But the deal is too important. Ending now."_

"Don't you dare hang up on me, you son of a fucking bitch! I'm not done with you yet!" Once the General gives her his attention, she goes on. "It was the only way Urzu 7 could defeat that guy. If anything, it was his contribution to birth control." Before Amit can protest further, Bonnie ends communication. "Now I'm done with him."

Later in the day, the three trainees are in their M9 simulators, learning battle tactics and even making some up as they go along. Both Felix and Tara had the right idea, but they found they needed a third one to pull it off successfully. So, in the simulation, they tried the new idea. It worked. Every single time. Those times were against the Falke.

"I think we've got him now. We just need an appropriate angle to pull it off one more time."

The others with her nod their simulated heads. "On your cue, 'Blondie'. 'Phoenix', when we strike, barrel in just like before."

"Roger that, 'Dagwood'. Let's go!" When the simulation is done, the Falke is defeated and the trainees exit the simulator. "Let's show that sidewinder a thing or two!" Felix and Tara both laugh at Joss' enthusiasm. Just as Clouseau comes up wearing a scowl.

"Sorry to ruin your plans for me, but we have an emergency situation coming in."

Worried, Tara asks, "What kind, Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Sagara's son is a target. He and his caretaker, along with her boyfriend, are on their way here now. Urzus 2 and 6 are with them. Spread the word to the others. I'll handle the transport arrangements to get you back home or wherever it is you're going to."

"Now jest a cotton pickin' minute, Lieutenant! We been trainin' like hound dogs fer a rematch!"

"I know. I saw the simulations. Who do you think you trounced in those simulations? The computer?" At Joss' wide eyes, he nods and grins. "I chose your call sign well, 'Phoenix'. You rose out of the ashes and rained havoc down onto me. Now go get your stuff wired. If his caretakers were to see the team members or their friends, they'll be answering questions all day long. And you know my policy on questions all day long."

"Sir yes sir. We don't have time fer that malarkey!" Suddenly, Joss blushes as he leans down into her ear.

"If you were old enough, I'd have you at my side in combat. But, for now, enjoy your teen years as much as possible. Let go of your pain and embrace life."

"Yes sir." With tears of grief and pride falling from her eyes, she walks away from Clouseau and the others.

As they watch her walk, Felix grins and asks, "You let us win in those simulations, didn't you, sir?"

"I'll put it to you like this, 'Dagwood'. I wouldn't want to be in your mailman's shoes. Not with the way you charge at me. 'Blondie' your top attack is excellent, but a piece of advice. Next time you do that, don't be flashing the machine's crotch into the optic sensors. Just lean back and bring the AS down. Although, that would be a good distraction. Especially for you two."

Upon seeing their fire engine red blushes, he laughs warmly as he walks away. 'Oh, those two are so much fun to play with.'

In the airplane hangar, twenty minutes later, the group is boarding their respective flights. Joss had elected to fly back home to Texas and allow the adults their time alone. With Lily flying with her so she can meet Slim Possible. While the others elected to fly to Okinawa for part of their diving and shopping trip. Joss and Kim both look at each other and decide for a hug for the road.

"Did you have a good time, Joss?"

"Sure did, Kim. Just wish I could say bye ta 'Jackass' before I left."

"Aww, you're going to miss that AS, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. He may be annoying and a yakker, but he's the coolest AI unit I ever came across in my life." Checking her watch, she adds, "But the flight with Lieutenant Sagara's kid's comin' in soon and I don't have time ta run ta the AS hangar."

"You don't have to do that, 'Phoenix'. No need to waste your energy like that. Here." Clouseau surprises the young redhead with a communication headset. "If you want to say good-bye to 'Jackass', here's your chance."

"Sir." Accepting the headset, she softly says, "Howdy, 'Jackass'."

"_Howdy, 'Phoenix'. Training message. Ya headin' fer the homestead?"_

"Yeah, I am. I enjoyed our time together, as brief as it was."

"_Affirmative. As did I, pardner. Training message. Will your memory be deleted like mine?"_

"No, I'm afraid not. But, if it helps, I'll look back and think of ya fondly."

"_Roger. I find that acceptable. Take care 'Phoenix' and don't get creamed."_

With tears falling again, she replies, "I won't, 'Jackass'. Ya best keep yer head attached out there in the field."

"_Roger. Wilco."_

Ending contact, Joss hands the headset back to Clouseau and suddenly dives into his trunk. She's then shocked when he runs his fingers through her short-cut hair.

"It's a painless procedure. He won't feel a thing."

"I know. But, I hope he does keep that annoying habit of his at least."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he will. After all, all AI units are learning computers. It's their way of learning."

"Yeah." Stepping back, she gives him a salute and he returns it. "Take care of yerself, Lieutenant."

"Likewise, Joss." Watching her smile as she boards the plane, with Lily right behind her, he softly adds, "I'll do what I can." Within minutes, her plane is flying, with the other plane right behind it.

On the plane bound for Okinawa, Ron and the others swap stories about what they all did on the island base. The former team members even tell Felix and Tara about Ron's first time in piloting a Gernsback. By the time they get there, it's lunchtime and the ladies go shopping in Okinawa's largest shopping district. While the guys go see Norman Tuttle.

"Hey, Norman!"

Ron's boisterous greeting has Norman looking over at the picture window of his and Jane's modest house. When he sees Ron, Stuart, Hirotaka and Felix, he starts cackling with delighted glee as he goes to the door.

"It's great to see you guys again. Oh, I don't think I met you off-hand there, slick."

Stuart grins and replies, "Lieutenant Stuart Argyle, of Mithril's flag-sub Tuatha de Danaan. I'm the 'air-boss' on the sub."

"Nice. Oh, yes. Now I remember you. You helped me get my sea legs when we went to rescue the Tracy couples. It was my first time on a submarine. I hope I didn't do any lasting damage."

"Nah, nothing a pair of mops couldn't handle."

"I see. Well, come on in, guys. Wait a minute. Where are the ladies at? Jane's been wanting to talk to them as well. She's missed out on the conversations she and the others had. Oh, how's Lily doing?"

"Where else, Dad? Shopping." Felix's grin increases as he adds, "It's good to see you again, Dad. As for Lily, she's doing just fine."

"Likewise, son. That's good to hear about Lily."

Much to their surprise, Leo's already there. When they find out Sousuke and Kaname had driven him there, they flip out. In joy. By the time the ladies joined the guys, it was nearing nighttime and everyone decided to treat themselves to a hotel stay at the Queen Hotel Okinawa.

Only for their night of rest to turn into an attack planning session with Sousuke, Kaname and Tessa. The latter, of which, had already beaten them there. With the planning, they notice Norman's pleading face. With that, Ron makes a decision.

"Norman, remember the first time you saw field work?"

"Yeah. All too well."

"Do you want Jane to become a widow? Again? Don't forget little Norma. If anything happened to you, she'd be without her Dad. You did well those other times later on."

"But I'm old and fighting's a young person's duty. I know that. But, hearing about what that asshole has in mind makes me think about Norma and what I'd do if that befell her. Especially to those responsible." Both men chuckle at that and Norman sighs. "Well, I can at least be useful somehow."

"Yeah, you can. Take Dr Fujimo back to his dive shop. We don't need him anymore. Besides, it'll be better if he was out of the line of fire. He's been in that line far too often as it is and he needs to take it easy."

"Okay, Kaname. You win. Just, you guys be careful out there. Okay? Even with the XJ-59-A, there are limits as to what it can handle." Next thing he knows, Kaname's grinning wickedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Roadwolf very much. If anything, give a little worry to those we're facing off against tomorrow. And I mean just a little, tiny bit of worry." Once Kaname's done with her statement, Tessa has the group follow her down to the Ordnance van and Roadwolf.

When they get to the van, Tessa nods and says, "Let's show them, Corporal Yang."

"Yes, ma'am." The young Corporal on the SRT opens the van's sliding door and grins as he indicates the closed crates. "As per your designs, Lieutenant Sagara, the 'Howitzers'. Would you care to do the honors, sir?"

"Affirmative. Thank you, Corporal." Going past the Corporal, Sousuke unlocks the latches as he steadies his breathing. Lifting the grey Kevlar-plastic lid, his face alights in a grin. "Excellent." Allowing the lid to fall to the other side, he brings out one of the 25mm rifles he'd designed.

The appearance of the weapon can only come from one word. 'Damn'. With a five-foot long barrel, sniper-style scope and semi-automatic charging handle on the weapon's bolt, the description is deadly accurate. With it's flat-black coloring, along with muzzle break/flash suppressor, it can be considered to be a violent work of art.

"Okay, ordnance discussion time. This is a 25mm recoilless rifle, nicknamed 'Howitzer'. The rounds it fires are armor-piercing/high explosive. AP for penetrating the armor and HE for inside the target. Once we get a target count, I'll hand out the ammunition required. Along with the magazines."

Bringing up one of the magazines, he goes on. "The magazines are capable of holding fifteen rounds each, as they are double-stacker types. How many of you've never fired a weapon before?" Much to his surprise, only Felix raises his hand.

Looking beside himself, Felix notices Tara has her hand down still. "Tara?"

"I took some marksmanship classes before we got together, Felix. My late Father had an old friend that showed me how to shoot. I qualified with handguns and rifles at only sixteen years old. Of course, Mom found out and threw a fit, saying that Kings don't use guns. In turn, I told her I wasn't going to let myself be a victim. That got her to shut up, but I think she disapproved greatly."

"Do you still practice, Mrs Renton?"

"When I can, Sousuke. But it's not very often. You see, Dad's friend moved away from Middleton and I haven't seen him since. He was the only one that would trust me enough to handle a live weapon. At the same time, though, I have reservations about killing someone that'll hurt me. So, any time I practice, I focus on one thing alone. 'Don't be a victim'."

"Well, since you'll be shooting at machines, you don't have to worry about killing anyone, Tara. Even more, Felix can be your spotter." Smiling perkily at Kaname's words, the bubbly blond looks longingly at the rifle in Sousuke's arms.

"What kind of machines, Sousuke?"

"Alastors. They're difficult to defeat with conventional weaponry. Luckily, these weapons are not conventional." 

"Alastors, huh? They should be perfect for me to 'kill' without feeling any regrets about."

"Just keep this in mind, Tara. When you shoot them, make the shots count. If they find you and get their hands around your neck, it's all over. I know. Because I saw one squeezing the life out of a girl that was trying to kill me in Tokyo. Even more, the one those things serve. He was her boss. She and her twin sister had gone renegade from Amalgam."

"Avoid the hand. Got it." Next thing they know, Tara walks over to the case, lifts out a 'Howitzer' and yells, "Hear that, Alastors? We're comin' after ya! Get ready to die!" Without any further warning, Tara laughs maniacally.

The next day, after the 'mission', the group goes diving. The only ones not diving are Tessa, seeing as she'd left during the mission. Norman and Jane for they're watching over their daughter and counting their lucky stars she was spared. Last but not least, Leo. For he's gone fishing just off Okinawa's shore.

As he sits in his rowboat, he sees a shark's fin rise and start heading his way. Along with the diving couples. Remembering how tasty his shark steak was the previous night, he smirks as he brings out his snub-nosed revolver. 'Okay, you want to join your brother? Fine! I happen to like shark steaks!' Much to his surprise, the shark turns fin and swims away.

When he hears splashing beside him, he sees Sousuke at the surface. Glock in hand. "Guess he didn't want to become shark steaks, Mr Altobelli."

"Well, as you say, my boy, 'It's not a problem'. There's always tomorrow."

"Roger." Suddenly, Sousuke gasps and grins before re-submerging to rejoin Kaname.

Amused, the gruff Police veteran then chuckles as he says, "Somehow, I don't think I even want to know."

Below the surface, the couples are enjoying their underwater massages. What they do is up to anyone's interpretation. When they see Sousuke rejoin Kaname after going to the surface, they look around and see a shark swimming away from them. Full out escape speed. Sighing into their regulators in disappointment, they resume their activities.

Three days later, the group is preparing to head home. Back to Middleton and their lives. Jane looks Felix over one more time and, with tears falling from her eyes, wraps him in a soft embrace.

"Oh, my baby. I'm glad you're walking again."

"I am too, Mom. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Felix. Why don't you say bye to your little stepsister right quick."

"She's not my stepsister, Mom. Norma's my sister." Accepting his baby sister into his arms, he says, "Be good for Mom and Dad, Norma. I'm glad I finally got to meet you. I hope I'll get to see you again, so you can play with Little Norman and Simone."

"I'm sure she'd like that, Felix." Popping an antacid tablet into his mouth, Altobelli adds, "I'll keep in touch with you guys often if you'll do the same."

"You got it, Leo." Kim wraps the retired Commissioner in a hug as much as possible and says, "We may not be active anymore, but we won't be idle. You won't be idle either, will you, retired Police Commissioner Altobelli?"

"Not on your life, Mrs Stoppable." With that, the group returns home to their lives.

Author's Notes: Stay tuned for 'Altobelli's Retirement Trip'. Will he find romance?


End file.
